


Life of Sam

by ThaRedPanda



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bi, Book - Freeform, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Funny, Furry, Gay, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sam - Freeform, life of sam, multiple characters, panther, straight - Freeform, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaRedPanda/pseuds/ThaRedPanda
Summary: A comedic furry story of mine, telling about the life of a horny young panther on his dream to be a porn star in a tropical island.The story is a Comedy mixed with lot off gay and straight yiff  / mixed with some drama elements. This one gonna contain lot of sexual scenes. I just write this out of fun, and the universe I created for this story is not exactly the same as ours irl. places and history are changed, as well as the normal life span.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Life of Sam 

episode 1 “Pilot" 

For the mood: The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go (Official Audio) 

I did it. 

I am free. 

I am on a run. 

Run for the life dream and leaving this fucking bullshit behind me. 

And yet... 

The question I will ask myself for the rest of my life still remains. 

Will it be worth it? 

Or will I fall down and end up being a total fucking loser? 

… Maybe I will end up being like a loser. It’s likely. 

But guess what? 

At least there was time for the literal “fucking” stamp first. 

Go with the flow baby. Never hold back 

My Name Is Sam Riggs. 

I am a twenty-five-year-old panther. 

Now, let me tell something a little bit more interesting about mys- 

“Attention. The flight four zero seven, Familia Airlines, would like to announce about probable turbulence due to the stormy weather conditions within an hour on a route to our destination. The air pockets will be mild, so need for the worry. Meanwhile, our catering will serve-” 

Fucking hell. Man can’t even present his egoistic self-introduction to the unexisting audience without being interrupted by some thot announcer that sounds like she just woke up from a coma and was ready to put herself back to it. Okay, maybe that was rather rude. Wait, it’s just my thoughts. No one can hear. Except me. You. 

It kinda echoes in here. 

EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! 

Anyway, the focus is good. Back to it. Sorry, the stress is overbearing. To be honest, right now I am so excited that I could die. Literally holding the explosion ticking in myself. Escape the reality of what the fuck you are doing right now and try to relax. 

Whoow. 

Okay. 

As I was saying, my name is Sam Riggs. I am a young, dumb and irresponsible individual. 

Ah, so self-conscious. Love it, keep it up. Honesty is good. 

I am right now on an escape flight of sorts. Escape from responsibility my parents would say, but the fact that I am on this seat means I have a clear opinion against theirs. 

Fuck. Them. 

I was never meant to be controlled. Never meant for their borders, trying to box me into tunnel vision for doing something I obviously had no calling for. 

Med school. What a joke. College? Nah. 

Studying is for squares. Yes, yes. Cringy takes is cringy. But self-honesty is good, I keep telling myself that so much that it makes me... Well, me. 

Sorry mom and dad, but no more school for me. No more boring dinners, no more pressuring about me getting married, no more prying for the privacy and using your own keys to raid my bong stashes from the closet. Like god damn, it’s my apartment. I am not ten anymore. If I’d change the locks, they would probably break the windows in just to scream about me getting my life together and studying more. 

It did happen. 

Seven times. 

How in the hell am I supposed to control my pressure for constant studying without burning some up first? Or jerking off to porn almost daily? Or instead of books I’m either banging the mailman's daughter, Janice... The father found out and started sending me letters full of pictures about him being a black belt in karate class. Trying to give a hint to stay away from her dear corgi daughter. But it only worsened the situation. 

Because that fucking bulge in every picture caught my attention fully and gave me evil thoughts. He ended up getting a restraining order by the police over me trying to get in those pants. I guess he had somewhat of an ethical defense over the fact that I tried to sign to the karate classes and do nothing but flirt with him in front of others. Didn’t take kindly to me almost getting off just from being beaten by him on the mat. The moment he pinned me down I got hard against him. 

I got kicked out of the class after three training days. I was so close to warming him up to me, I tell you. I wanted to see what was in those pants. Never got to. 

Still kept fucking his daughter though. 

I think her dad still sees nightmares about me. Because he never told her. 

And then there was my god damn car. 

The piece of shit needed constant fixing. And my usual stop would be by the Monroe at tail avenue, right next to that donut place that looked like it crawled out of the seventies. 

Royce was a hell of a car mechanic. Buff and gentle bull. If only he would have spent as much time on taking care of the car instead of ruining my ass in the coffee break room, I would have not missed so many classes. Royce only had love for three things. Fucking a guy's ass, listening to dubstep, and playing illegal poker. Possible fourth would have to be cars. 

But not my car. He hated that thing more than I did. 

Once again, I sidetracked. 

But yes, to know about me simply. 

I am a bisexual and I am also a sex addict. Not the covering one. The covering was the last thing in my mind. 

The next pussy or dick was the first. 

Instead of putting those two together plus and plus, I get this kind of math instead in my days. Small dosage of this for the patient. Small dosage of that for her him whoever. DNA this, blood test that. One pill there, one syringe here. 

Where is my dosage of freedom of choice? 

I even hate the smell of hospitals. I even hate the smell of old people. I even hate the fucking atmosphere. It’s like covering the vibe of awaited death with chlorine and ajax. But it’s all a lie. Like you can read it. 

It’s like shit stuffed into an apple-pie. 

That had to be weirdest sounding thought of this week. 

Bloody hell. 

But now... Anyway. 

For the first time in my life... I feel like I am actually breathing. 

What is the point of growing up in a rich family where both parents are doctors if you can’t even fucking live like a rich person? I had to bust my ass off to even get that small apartment for myself. My dad drives a bunnylac. He could have bought me one anytime he wanted. But noooo, my rustbucket Foxford gives only mental breakdowns. And it took me a horrible summer job to get that. Everything was fine when I could still live in the big house with them. We had a pool. A fucking pool! Guess what I had? The shower that keeps shooting some brown shit, because the water filtration system is flipped as much as the manager of the fucking building. The government gives him the money to hire mechanics in order to fix things. We never saw any damn workers around there. That landlord otter looked like he spent the water filtration check plus his life savings on Pawaii shirts and acid due to midlife crisis and ended on some spiral mantra that never ended. We once got stuck in the elevator and he just smiled on the corner looking at me and said that by” listening to Queen three times a day”, I will resurrect Freddie. Fucking hippie. What the fuck does that even mean? 

Oh, and the town around me? Boring as shit. The people around me? Barely tolerable. Some more than others. I’m gon miss Janice, Royce, and Baxter. At least they believed in my dream. I'll keep on texting them. It is what it is. They will understand. 

My parents won’t. They think that right at this moment, I am at the university. Bending to their will and working like a clock on the wall, drifting away. 

But I am not. I am in control now. Absolute control baby. 

You see, I was on the highest misogyny levels of fuckery in order to succeed in my long-planned dream to become true today. 

And by translation to English, I mean that I stole money. A lot of money. My parents made sure that even if I was born into a rich family, I had to earn myself without support and make my own dreams come true. I might have side roaded, but let's just say that I went through a different route to get there. 

My named friend, Baxter, was a hacker cracker. A Labrador fella. Shy as hell and funny as fuck. The best kind. Was a mountain sloping champ. Gave him hips a guy can’t forget. Sucked my dick like he was born to do it. Dedicated to both blowjobs and hacking computers. Might even be freaking blacklisted at this point by some fur Illuminati for all I know... Well, let's just say that with a little magic and long-winded dedication and work, we managed to do something really, really bad. 

No not the dirty sex kind. 

But the money stealing kind. 

We managed to scam the funds out of my university funds and steal one fifty thousand dollars out of their system bank accounts. There will be an outrage. But it won’t be tracked to me. Baxter managed to be almost a ghost. So, we split the thing, fifty-fifty. I talked him into it. He hated the idea first. But I wouldn’t have judged him if he said no., I guess the idea of getting a bigger apartment at this age was tempting, would we succeed. And we indeed did. He has to lay low for a while and hide his share. Me? I had to escape. 

And I only knew one destination to go. 

Remby-tail Islands. 

Fuck. 

Yes. 

Tropical paradise in the middle of the great ocean, around twelve-hour flight away from home town. 

A fresh new start. 

A place I wanted to move in ever since I saw the commercials. And I am NOT talking about the commercials that play on the telly. 

The ones that play at the ads of my paw hub before every video. The ones that you end up staring at, wondering if it's true. Instead of those porn game commercials that give you disturbing vibes. 

No. 

Remby-tail islands are known and famous only for three things. 

One. Among the most beautiful beaches in the world, the place is a tropical paradise with only one big city on the east side of the main island. Glass skyscrapers and bungalows. Like tourism puke. Surrounded by a fuckton of jungle, mountains, caves, and waterfalls. And as one could expect... VERY expensive housing. 

Second. The lowest crime and violence rate in the world as I know it. Not that many places are even that bad. Haven’t been for the last two hundred years. But Remby Islands was known for its peaceful and harmonizing vibe and beach culture. 

Third one. The last one. The most important one. 

The one that counts. 

And the reason why I am here. 

Drumroll? 

Ta-da. 

Porn. 

This fucking place is the mecca of the porn industry. The most famous and best quality porn is filmed in this very place. The sexual energy in this place is off the damn hook. And in my case, that is like you would offer candy to the chubby kid in class. That is me in this case, believe it. And I’m not gonna say no. 

I was born for this. 

I... 

I am going to be a pornstar. 

Yeah? Sounds funny? 

Because it is. My dream ever since witnessing porn from the internet and getting laid for the first time, was to never make it stop. 

My sex addiction is something I don’t even want to control. 

I have to literally cum each day. 

And on top of that, I am rather blessed downstairs. 

That means I have a big dick in case yall didn’t catch the drift. 

It’s not like overly big but... It is my skill that gets me to the industry. 

I was born to do this. 

Young cat with around fifty-two thousand in cash, ready to start from scratch... 

And get to the fucking top. 

They will write that my road to conquer started today. 

And I will do anything to get to the big screen, and show my parents and my town that I was made for something that I chose myself. Not to be a doctor. 

To be a literal fucking winner. 

I don’t care how many dicks I have to suck. I don’t care how many pussies I have to smash. I don’t care how much- 

I’m hyping yall up, aren't I? 

That’s because I put my ambition into words... 

And I’m only on my first day. 

So get ready.... 

Because the islands don’t even know what is coming to them. 

I’m gonna cum all over their doorstep like a nasty- 

“SIR!!!” 

It was like being pulled out of the most hyped up and beautiful daydream. I had practically been squeezing the armrests of my plane chair to scratches out of the intensity of myself hyping. And right now as I am back to reality, the first thing my eyes lock on to is the pair of fine-looking cheetah tits tucked into a neat little blue unifor-” 

“SIR?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” 

“Huh?” 

“I asked if you are all right? I have been asking you if you would like a drink for the last half a minute. Other passengers would like their turn as well, so if you wouldn’t mind wasting my time and telling if you take anything or not.” 

The panther ended up slowly guiding his eyes from the pair of breasts to the cheetah girls' eyes, the hostile tone clearly making sure that she knew exactly what the panther was staring at. 

Sam slowly started to bring a wider smile on his face, the alluring eyelids lowering already ruining the girl's day. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. Pardon terribly for me not responding. Jet lag, you know. Happens to everyone.” 

The cheetah girl sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes, talking back with a monotonic tone. 

“Apology accepted, sir. Now, would you like to try out our stronger drinks or just have a beer?” 

“...NNN, iiii don’t know, my tastes can be very selective... Girl, what is your name?” Sam asked smoothly, getting more comfortable on his seat and looking at the Stuart like a piece of candy. 

“It’s literally on my name tag.” The girl asked with the most unimpressed expression ever. 

The panther tried not to break up his smooth act, just slowly letting his eyes travel back on the breast area, taking full three seconds before reading the actual name tag, fighting the urge not to get hard. 

“... Sarah. What a lovely name.” 

“Thanks. Now can you get on with your order, mister?” The cheetah asked, visibly getting a headache. 

Sam just gave a small whistle, looking around himself quickly to make sure not a lot of people would be listening. He shifted on his seat, whispering to the girl after biting his underlip slightly. 

“Look... You and me. We both share the same equal... Krhm... Positive energy. Can you feel it, Sarah?” 

“... Positive energy.” She repeated annoyedly. 

“Yeeeeah. I like that word. I swear that I’ve seen many Sarah’s in my lifetime. But you... Are something special. I can see it just by looking at you. Would you like to know my name?” 

“No. But you are going to tell it anyway, I assume.” 

“It’s Sam. Sam Riggs.” 

“Cool. Mister Riggs, can you choose your drink within this century, I have a job to do. Or would you like to be without a drink? Not many people in first-class say no to a free drink.” 

“Oh, baby. I bet you get stalling by more men than just me.” 

“Not really.” 

“Aaah, well... Okay, I will skip the cryptic messages and my slick speech and get right to my offer.” 

“It better be about the drink.” 

“... Well, I am certainly thirsty.” The panther winked. 

“... I hate this job.” 

“I can make you hate it less. Babe... I will suggest... That if you would like, we could both play agents for a moment. Our destination is that bathroom on the left. How about you just follow my lead and take a break for a moment, and I'll promise, I will eat your pussy like it was meant to happen. “ 

“...” 

Sam kept on with his alluring expression, innocently waiting for the answer to the dirty suggestion. The girl looked at him with a disappointed face, starting to suddenly go through stuff on her catering cart. Sam interestedly followed with his gaze as the girl leaned down, fetching out a small plastic cup. She started to uncork a bottle of tail Irish and pour into the cup steadily. 

“... Well, now that you mention... A free drink is always a free drink. Nice idea for you to get me into the mood.” Sam chuckled innocently. 

“Keep talking.” The girl whispered calmly as she kept pouring. 

“Now, darling. I think I can drink it straight away, so no need for ice. I like it neat and-” 

SPLASH 

The liquid alcohol from the cup splashed right against Sam’s face, jumscaring him slightly as his lowered eyelids became very open. 

The girl started to pour more into the cup, like nothing had just happened. 

The panther started to wipe down his face from the alcohol, having messed his plain white-collar shirt now completely. 

“What the fuck, yo?!” Sam asked in total confusion. 

The girl didn’t answer, now lifting the cup in her hand again and making Sam flinch, moving his hands in front of him in order not to get splashed again. 

Instead, the girl calmly downed the full cup herself on the spot, Sam watching with hanging jaw as the girl swallowed it all and laid the cup back down, turning to look at Sam slowly after. 

The girl now smiled slightly with a self-satisfied side smirk, answering quietly. 

“I hope you enjoyed your free drink, mister Riggs. I know I did.” 

“Girl, are you fucking serious? You just... b-but you are from Remby tail islands-” 

“Just for your information for future behavior-wise, I’ll give you a little tip. Just because a girl is from an island of glamorized sex culture doesn’t mean she is a slut. I am a virgin, you fucking asshole. The next drink round comes within three hours. I suggest you wouldn’t talk to me at all when it’s time for that unless you really want an actual drink. Have a pleasant rest of the flight.” the girl said, her smile slowly shifting back to work mode expression as she pointed at the shirt of the panther. 

“You have some spots over there.” 

Before Sam could even comment back, the cheetah had already continued to the next two rows of attendants. 

Sam was still slightly in the small edge of realizing what had just happened, starting to mutter annoyedly as he reached for napkins on the armrest holder. 

“Fucking bitch... This shirt was brand new...” 

Suddenly, someone else spoke right 

“Nicely done, lad. Very classy approach I assume.” 

“Whatever, George. She was a fucking nutcase.” Sam huffed, scooting over from taking both seats and getting next to the window, annoyedly wiping off the liquor on his face. 

This classy big wombat fella sitting right next to me after probably taking the longest bathroom journey in the world just now... Is Mister George Banks. 

Let me tell you something about banks. He and I... We go waaaay back. 

George Banks was a very important man to me. He has been around and caretaking me for as long as I know. We have never fucked. Not that I don’t mind older men, but George was always like a big brother that looked after me. He was ninety years old, smart as hell, calm and overly civil by nature and also a straight as an arrow. He didn’t either drink alcohol or smoke weed. He didn’t club or house party. 

Notice how I said ninety years old? The lifespan of a person used to be one hundred max until they would pass away. It was until they found the life-changing medication for about a hundred and fifty years ago. A serum that was injected to newborns, to stretch their lifespan and slow down body from aging too fast. That incredible thing right there would make a person live two times longer than normal. The body would develop normally until you were about eighty, where on it would start to get a bit older and feeble, as everyone normally used to have by the time they were fifty during older times. The body would stay like this still in rather healthy and functional shape until one would reach age around of hundred and seventy when the body would start to become fragile and heart conditions would kick in among all the other stuff. But Nuff said it was still an incredible achievement for medicine and the future of the planet to stretch lifespan that much. 

So, George was far from punching his clock, since he was only now reaching his middle age. Beside small overweight, he was healthy as one could be. His own goals were to start a family one day, get at least five kids, and own a library or some shit like that. He loved watching Space trails tv show that told about space cowboys, and he was also a fan of golf. Very neat and prideful man. But also boring as hell most of the time. Kind soul, still. Always having advice on everything. Talked civilly and wore nothing but neat and expensive suits. 

So, how did I end up getting acquainted with this civil wombat, you might ask? 

He is my lawyer. He WAS our family lawyer. Until I talked him into accompanying me to Remby islands to watch after my investments and get me off to a good start. He knew his way around finances and could spare my time by getting a nice housing deal for me. But what George was not aware of… Was the money. 

He knew exactly that my dad or mom would never loan me twenty-five g’s. So, I had to come up with some bullshit and make it believable. I told that I took an immersive student loan in order to transfer my studying to the college of Remby islands. I showed him the fake copy on my phone and everything. He believed me without even asking the parents since I begged him not to, for the sake of my father possibly flipping over such a “loan”. I told the money would be strictly for my education... And George believed me. 

More or less. 

So, getting him on my journey was not a hard task. He wanted to be there to make sure I don’t do anything irrational. Ready to give me a ride with a rental car from somewhere around the places I needed to go to get my things in order. 

First stop? 

The Remby college campus. Hahah! 

Oh, George. He will be hella disappointed and angry when we get on the land. My stop is not on the campus. There isn’t even a college existing in the whole island. My stop is the nearest rental apartments, and a possible party night at a club or something. 

George will most likely insist me to take a flight right back with him the moment I tell why I actually just landed on Remby. That I was here on a spiritual and ambitious mission towards getting laid all day and up in big films. 

Nothing personal, George. But I will give you only two options the moment we land. Either you stay here and support me like you always have... Or you go back to mom and dad. 

Either way... I am here to stay. 

“Be a jolly good fella and tell me what on earth did you say to that lovely young lady to make him act in such a way?” The wombat asked politely despite sounding disappointed, having seen enough of Sam’s sexual innuendos for one lifetime. 

The panther had managed to squeeze himself enough to the side to give the wombat the room he needed. 

George was dressed in a neat and grey overall suit with a dark blue tie, reaching for his eyeglasses from his pocket. 

“Nothing happened, maaaan, look at my fucking shirt. It’s messed up.” The panther cursed, just making the stains spread on his shirt with the napkin. 

“She must have had her reasons to mess it, Mister Sam.” The wombat hummed, huffing against his glasses and cleaning them by rubbing the lenses against his sleeve. 

“And I had a thousand reasons to gamble with it. She must have been the finest cheetah I have ever seen.” Sam muttered with frustration. 

“Ah, well then, what did you say to her?” the wombat chuckled. 

“I told her I wanted to eat her out,” Sam said out like it was nothing. 

The wombat turned to give an eyeroll and a chuckle, already guessing this was one of the possibilities. 

“Well, there you have it. Ain’t no possible chance a lady would appreciate such a rude gesture, eh?” The wombat asked knowingly lowering his eye classes in question. 

“Rude? How is trying to give someone an orgasm to ease the day, rude? So, you have never asked from the girl permission to eat her out?” The panther snickered, starting to dig more napkins form his seat. 

“AH, ya silly lad. Of course, I’ve had. But not to a total bloody stranger doing her job. These girls having a hard time as it is on this job.” George said calmly. 

“Listen, you are too old to give advice to me on flirting, George. You should be rather acting in a cat bond movie as a villain who made a baby with butler or something-” The panther began, poking his tongue out with a smirk. 

“It’s like almost someone's yapping at me eh-” The wombat chuckled, reading something off the screen of his smartphone. 

“-With your nasty ass grey suit, mister wine and dine motherfucker-” Sam continued. 

The wombat then nodded his head from side to side. 

“Eh, tone it down. Just because I am your lawyer doesn’t mean that I can’t give you a little handling, lad. It’s hard to walk on campus with eh broken leg.” 

Sam was not scared at the slightest, knowing that George was kidding around. George could not hurt a fly. He was the calmest person that the panther knew. 

“Whatever, Georgie borgie. Listen, if you do right by me with these apartment deals, I’ll buy two more of those silly suits.” The panther suggested. 

“My lad, these are bloody two thousand a piece, are ye taking a piss?” The wombat asked amusedly. 

“I’ll get three.” 

The wombat looked intrigued at first but then just chuckled and spoke with a snap of fingers. 

“As your lawyer, I highly advise against spending your student loans on such gifts of appreciation.” 

“Understood. Ey, this your first time in tropic?” Sam asking but not really caring. 

“Well, I’d say it is, indeed. Hope the level of education here is good. I didn’t have a chance to zoogle the bloody place. And ain’t no furnet working on air.” The wombat muttered. 

“Maybe that’s for the better. But hey, I’m sure the level of... Some sort of learning experience is high.” Sam muttered, trying to contain his excitement on knowing that the plane would be inland within four hours. 

“Did that lass you talked earlier offer tea as well, by any possible chance?” The wombat asked, smacking his mouth and putting the phone back to his pocket. 

“No.” 

“Well, bollocks. Maybe it had something to do with ya ridiculous offer, eh?” Wombat accused with a smile. 

“Maaan, I don’t pay you for complaining in my ear,” Sam said back annoyedly and trashed the dirty napkins down on the trashcan. 

“Well, you are paying for good advice. That is what I am here to do. Trust me, try to keep ya horny self in control, mister Sam. Soon you adapt to college life and you have plenty of time on your young and drunk endeavors. Males and lasses for you to hassle with.” The wombat pointed out. 

“Damn right. And no parents to judge me at every turn.” 

“Mister Sam, being on your line of work is honorable, your folks just want to be proud of ya, don’t want to let down, eh? Maybe the distance was a good choice, giving you more focus on ya studies without pressure, eh?” 

“I like that, you gassing me up. I’ll study hard, oh I will.” 

“Well, that's a rather good attitude to hear. Now the only thing left to fix in you is the common manners.” 

“Casino valet looking mothafucka-” 

“Alright, that’s quite enough of ya lad.” The wombat chuckled. 

“Caviar and shrimp stuffed in my pockets after an opera diner and claiming he cooked it at home pretending ass-” 

“With your current state of an outfit, I wouldn’t be yapping and tapping, Mister Sam.” Wombat said with a sly smile, lowering his eyeglasses as he hinted the panther not to push it. 

“Fair point, you win.” Sam snorted out. 

“Well, it was hardly a match. I really do have a strong sudden need for violet leaf tea and maybe a few crackers. If you excuse me for a moment, Mister Sam. Am I allowed to fetch myself information of such possible beverages?” The wombat asked warmly. 

“Yes, and hey, get me a pack of peanuts while ya at it.” The panther said, poking his tongue out. 

“Piss off lad.” The wombat said casually, raising up from his seat. 

“What? WHAT?” The panther shrugged, wondering what he had said wrong. 

“You have had enough nuts for one lifetime, eh.” The wombat said snarky, grinning slightly. 

“You should try having a bit more of those well!” The panther shot back over his shoulder as the wombat was walking away. 

“Oh, to be young and dumb again like you.” The wombat chuckled. 

“AND HANDSOME!” The panther added, everyone around him now paying attention to the sudden yelling with distasteful expressions. 

The panther cooled it down as he saw the wombat shaking his head in slight embarrassment, disappearing in the catering area. 

Yeah. This was going just fine. Only a few more hours and I’m right there. Right now,... I’m trying to suppress this shaky feeling and not puke or something. It’s crazy that George is not still suspecting anything at the moment. Or maybe he is. Not sure. 

All I can right now dream about... Is this paradise on earth that I am headed. I was created for a warm environment. I was created to blow up and become famous. I have it in me. 

Always did. Only one believing my dream were the friends in the small town. 

As I am looking at this blue, shining sea under my eyes... I want to think. 

I need to believe... 

That I made the right choice. 

And not just another fuck up. 

I felt trapped... Maybe today I will finally feel free. 

I am sexy, young, and charismatic as fuck... 

How can I lose? 

Shit. I need to go and change this shirt. It’s messed. That girl... 

I appreciate the attitude but I really liked this shirt. I hope it washes off. But I don’t think I have a chance to use the washing machine anytime soon. Fuck. And her a virgin? What a bunch of- 

I guess I’ma go with my blue and white pawaii shirt. 

I really should have taken that drink. But I really wanted to unload. I guess I could use quick self stress relief while I change my shirt. 

A MINUTE LATER 

The panther squeezed into the tight spaced bathroom, laying the fresh shirt down on the tiny sink. 

The fuming and somewhat ear annoying sounds of the plane kept humming on the background as the panther kept on his smile, whistling and looking at the mirror reflection of himself. 

Sam just ended up staring himself for a while. The dark brown eyes stared right back, the fancy tuft of black fur on top of his head making small waves of a cut. The golden earring on his left ear kept shining slightly more due to the yellow ceiling light. 

But slowly, the smile on the panther’s face started to lower. Almost like a small realization starting to hit in, second by second. 

“... Whooh... Shit, okay... just...” The panther started to mumble, running his paw from up and down his face with a rub, giving light smack on his right cheek and kept shaking his hands after. 

“Hoookay... Hokay. You gonna be fine. All fine. Everything is fine.” 

The nervousness started to kick in. The reality. My parents are going to explode. But shouldn’t you find some comfort in that? They treat you like shit. Or at least to some extent. I know they care. But this will cause something between us, that I don’t know to be possible to repair. Hell, they might even take the next flight here and try to drag me away. You didn’t really think this through. 

If... If I can... Somehow persuade George to go with this plan and make up something for my parents... Would he do it? 

He is like my kin. Would bribing help? No, George would not take that. What can I do? Shit... 

Sam leaned down slightly, opening the water tab and cupping his paws under, scooping the nice amount of cold water in them. He splashed the water against his face, feeling the nice and cool embrace from it and having a quiet moment, staring at the mirror while the water drops were falling down his whiskers and his jawline. The whiskey stared to wash itself off from his fur. The feeling was relieving. 

Just... Try to cope with what you are doing and trust the plan. You deal with possible consequences later. The main plan is to rent a car. Get a nice and cheap apartment for rent as well. Lay low. Get to know people. Start slow. 

You got this. None of those things are a problem for you. 

Breathe. 

Smile, man. Come on. 

The panther started to slowly smile by himself, bringing his fingers towards his collar. 

He slowly started to unbutton the whiskey stained shirt. 

Do the goofy thing you always do when you are alone. Come on, I know you want to. 

Sam started to smile goofily as he tried to get the alluring look on while watching the mirror, pretending he was stripping his clothes off for someone. 

The lowered eyelids came into motion shortly with a sly smile, the panther starting to unbutton his sleeved polo slowly. 

“Wanna see what's under huh...” 

Soon, he started to lower his shoulders, letting the whole shirt fall on to the floor, letting the mirror bask in revelation. 

Sam Riggs was by no means in bad shape. One of the reasons he didn’t have time for studying all the time, was due to his gym obsession. Besides the eye candy that the gym could offer, he wanted to push towards his once maybe possible pornstar career by getting into shape. Within two years, there had been results. Cutting down from unhealthy food was the hardest part. But with dedication, he got past mawdonalds crap. 

He had no sixpack, but his whole stomach and chest was nicely muscled enough to draw attention. He had wide shoulders, and beautifully smooth black fur all over. His arms were not very huge, having mostly focused on his overall physique to look better in-camera. But he could lift around his own weight on the bench. That was all that was needed. 

The panther ran his paw across his chest slowly, looking at the results of his dedication and stressed nights. Damn. 

I guess I should get on with that new shirt... Or. 

He gave a small underlip bite by himself as he started to undo the belt of his black jeans. 

The long cat tail danced behind him excitedly from side to side as the panther was finished with his belt, starting to bring his fingers on the buttons of his front. 

“Let me get these off good looking...” The panther muttered, flirting with an invisible figure with the attitude. 

The moment he was bringing his jeans down slowly, the heavy tuft of black fur freed itself. He had not trimmed the fur of his private idea in a while. It was like a damn raggy bush. The masculine scent of warm and slightly sweaty fur released itself. Should have probably changed my underwear before leaving... But I like being slightly dirty down there from time to time. 

The panther started to bite his lower lip once again with a smirk as he scooted down his jeans, the fully visible bulge now openly seen. The white boxers gave credit to what he was possessing, as the color always tended to. 

“Damn... Looking heavy today...” The panther said proudly, cupping the bulge in his paw and giving it a nice squeeze. The heavy warmth radiated out of the heavy bulge, making the panther huff by himself as he brought the left paw on the edge of the fabric. 

“Yall want to see what's under, I know...” The panther exhaled, getting into the mood slowly in the crumby toilet stall. 

Sam didn’t take a long time to give his downstairs the release for the cool air it needed. 

He pulled down his underwear, flopping it all out to be bare exposed. 

The flaccid member of his was finally breathing, the manly musk releasing itself. 

Sam soaked in the sight, feeling confident while marveling it through the mirror. 

The floppy, uncut member was bare, looking very photogenic. It had two very visible veins traveling on it till halfway of the member, one on the right side and one on the top, near the root. When flaccid, his member was around twelve to thirteen centimeters long. So, above average, which was around eight to eleven. Once he would be erect, he could get it to pretty much till sixteen centimeters, which would always result in his foreskin pulling all the way back. When flaccid, half of his tip would always be showing. 

So, the erect length was also slightly above average. He always wanted more girth, as he never was very blessed in that area. But still, his member was unique. His girth was around nine centimeters when flaccid and eleven when rock hard. 

Nevertheless, it was still a beautiful piece of meat. 

He had a rather heavy balls under his member, left bell hanging slightly lower than the right one. The fur was rather heavy around his male prides as well, in a need of possible trim. 

Around the strong back of the panther, the view is going down. 

The firm, muscly and toned ass was bare, the tail dancing freely now. The panther pleasingly ran his both paws around his fluffy butt cheeks, feeling himself a little bit, giving them a small smack and wiggling his hips from side to side. He slowly spread his butt a bit, letting go of it and whispering. 

“Ff... If only I had someone's fat dick to bounce on right now.” 

The panther shook his head after saying that aloud, staring to take the clean shirt from the sink now and dressing it on, looking at himself through the mirror again as he was spreading his arms to guide the paws through the sleeves. 

“Oh... Why did I have to think about cocks?” 

The panther had gotten excited from the butt touch, relaxing his arms and cupping his heavy and hanging balls in his paw again and speaking as he saw his member slowly getting hard. 

“Damn, really need a release...” Sam muttered with a horny tone. 

He had completely forgotten his daily stress relief... And this was the best of that kind. 

I guess I’ma do this quick... Have to check the porn on my phone... I wonder if there is still that video somewhere there which has Janice giving me that boobjob and making me cum all over that pretty face. 

Fuck. 

I need to jerk off. I can’t take it anymore. 

3 HOURS LATER 

“Hmmmh... No... Don’t... No mayonnaise in my cereal...” Sam muttered. 

“Oh, for the love of- Mister Sam. You are bloody drooling on your shirt.” The wombat scolded, starting to slightly shake the sleeping panther’s shoulder. 

It had been three hours since Sam’s stress reliving toilet visit. 

His new and clean shirt was getting now a whole different kind of mess. This time it wasn’t liquor. 

“MR SAM.” George coughed hintingly. 

“Ehmahdamsd... Who?” The panther stuttered in confusion. 

“Take this napkin will ya and get yourself sorted out, mate.” The wombat chuckled. 

“Yehyeh... Shit... Only one hour?” The panther asked again, wondering if he had heard right. 

He had not even remembered falling asleep. 

The fap session really had done its trick on relaxing him down. 

But the moment he got back to the land of the living, the stress started to slowly get back into his system. 

Just calm down man. Don’t start getting second thoughts. 

“If you don’t mind me practicing my frustration mister Sam, it’s a bloody miracle if they would even have tea on this plane. No luck on me I tell ya. No yellow tea or nothing.” The wombat spoke in frustration. 

“You could have always ordered alcohol for a chance. Might make you feel cool at least once in your life.” Sam muttered. 

“And bloody drive you somewhere after that? Taking a piss again, mister Sam. I will never drink and drive in this lifetime.” The wombat scolded from even saying the suggestion out loud. 

“It’s not like you have to drive, I can drive too,” Sam muttered back, stretching his back on the seat. 

“With all due respect mister Sam, I will not place my life in your hands when you take the wheel.” The wombat argued knowingly with chuckle, reading the daily news from his phone. 

“It’s like I hear someone whining-” 

“You drive like it’s a grand fur auto for god's sake-” 

“George, how do you even know the name of that game?” The panther laughed. 

“My niece has been playing it, I’ve tried some. I can be cool too.” The wombat answered with an innocent smile. 

“I bet you drove with actual trafficking rules. You are exactly the type. Relics are not playing videogames.” 

“Well, lad, I’m not a relic yet.” The wombat said back, having gone through this same argument a thousand times with the young panther. 

“I just heard they discovered your DNA in that Jurassic park movie-” 

“Sod off youngling-” The wombat began laughing. 

“Created all kinds of crazy shit out of your genes-” 

“As your lawyer, I recommend you to keep yourself in good health, like them bloody dinosaurs, I might bite.” The wombat reminded, clicking his tongue and taking his phone out to read news again. 

“But aren’t you wearing fake teeth-” 

The wombat rolled his eyes, chuckling. 

“Did you go to school for witty comebacks, mister Sam-” 

“Top of my class,” Sam said proudly with crossed arms. 

The wombat smirked now and began. 

“More like bottom, when it comes to negotiating better scores from teachers, eh-” 

Sam lost his cool, starting to laugh, always surprised how entertaining the back and forth was with George. The feeling was mutual. It was always in good spirits. Ever since the panther was only ten years old. 

“OOOOOOOOOOO, George brought guns today-” 

“With age comes the wit, you need to learn youngling.” The wombat reminded, giving a tap of finger at the side of his head hintingly. 

“But no wife apparently.” 

“Now ain’t that a rather low blow mister Sam, I feel hurt.” The wombat said but his voice absent of being hurt, just grinning. 

“But come on now. This perfect female you are trying to find... You have been on a search for years now.” Sam argued. 

“I have all the time in the world, lad. She is somewhere there and I know it.” The wombat said calmly. 

“... But doesn’t it frustrate to not have sex before you have found the right one?” Sam asked, truly not understanding how George could hold his urges. 

“Not everyone in this world share the needs of yours, mister Sam. With all respect of course. I’ve had my fair share of fun.” The wombat assured. 

The panther rolled his eyes, speaking in thought. 

“... George, the lifespan of a fur is two hundred years. You are ninety-one soon. I know I bully you for being ninety-one, even when the hundred is the mid-age. You are saying that within these, what? almost seventy years of your life you have already had enough sex without commitment? Is that what you are saying, man?” 

The wombat now laid his phone down, realizing that they were having an actual conversation now. He lowered his eyeglasses and looked at Sam and answered. 

“Oh, there has been commitment, lad. I have had a romance with a couple of lasses. But I just never met the right one. To me, a good book in the candlelight and some nice lemonade can be a better experience than a bed tangle.” 

Sam stared blankly at that wombat, not able to give but one answer. 

“... What the fuck.” 

“... Well, it can’t be that far-fetched, lad. Some enjoy different things. I guess I was born as more of a calmer soul.” The wombat chuckled. 

“... Till this day I can’t believe that you haven’t had sex with the same gender as you.” Sam admitted in wonder. 

“... Well, it has been so that most are born attracted to both sexes since birth. Love is love. I just never felt the attraction for men, as rare as it is in our world. There are some just like me that don’t. I don’t think I would enjoy it as much as I would when I’m with a female.” The wombat answered with an honest and humble tone. 

“How do you know you don’t like it if you haven’t tried?” Sam asked in confusion. 

“Well, maybe I don’t know, yeh. The idea just isn’t as liberating in my mind as one would assume. Just isn’t my cup of tea. I am just looking for the princess for myself and stick to that.” The wombat chuckled. 

“I know. I can respect that. Just don’t understand.” Sam said with a shrug of shoulders. 

“Well, sometimes things aren’t black and white, mister Sam. We are all unique in our own way. Some more than others.” The wombat said, fixing his eyeglasses again and lifting his phone up to continue reading the news. 

“No shit, hahaha! Aaaah... I hope this damn plane would already land.” The panther drifted away, trying to figure out the continuation to dialogue in order to forget that they would soon be landing on Rembi Islands. 

“... Oh, bloody hell, mister Sam. Would you hear this?” The wombat suddenly said with a slightly shocked tone. 

“Hear what? Did you find the potential princess of yours from pawhub?” Sam said with a grin. 

“Sod off, lad. No, I am talking about the news. Can you believe the audacity of this?” 

“Shiiit, what has happened?” 

“Apparently some darn hooligans had hacked into the medical university funds and stolen bloody fifty thousand out of their deposit.” The wombat said angrily. 

Sam froze completely, trying not to sweat as he clawed his armrests slowly, muttering as he looked out of the airplane window. 

“That's crazy.” He said quickly. 

“Well ain’t that the understatement of the year.” The wombat added. 

“Well, robberies like that happen all the time.” 

“Apparently that money was meant for something important.” The wombat said as he kept reading. 

“Uh huh. Well, it is what it is.” Sam muttered awkwardly. 

“They were meant to pay for the-” 

“Gentlemen.” 

The voice cut the concentration of both males, the panther recognizing the tone. 

There she was. The same cheetah Stuart was gazing down at both of them, trying to avoid eye contact with Sam specifically. 

“Oh, how can I be of service, lass?” The wombat asked kindly, putting his phone down and smiling warmly for the attractive and young cheetah. 

“... Would you like anything to drink? I heard you were looking for some tea earlier and we didn’t have it. But I personally drink tea as well and carry extra with myself on each shift. I am willing to share if you would like, mister.” The cheetah explained. 

The wombat looked a bit stunned first, breaking up to a wider smile and began hassling as he started to pick his pockets. 

“... Oh, I-I am charmed. If that could be possible, I would be more than pleased, lass! I can surely pay for such a kind gesture!” 

“No need, sir. These bags are like twenty cents each, asking money from them would be rude. My treat.” She smiled. 

“Well, color me happy for such a modesty, miss.” The wombat said happily. 

“No worries. Lovely accent, mister. You from Furdon?” The girl asked as she was pouring the hot water on Georges's cup. 

“Well, why yes I am, lass. Cheerio.” The wombat said after seeing the girl lay the tea bag into the water. 

“My aunt lives there. Owns a donut shop. I visit her from time to time.” She said, starting to open the alcohol drawer, ready to take Sam’s order. 

“Oh, that is lovely to hear. Piece of home then, innit?” George chuckled. 

“I’d say so. Does your, uhmm... Son need something? -” The girl said, pointing at Sam’s way, the panther not looking at her for some reason. He was just stressingly staring out of the window. The whole plan and doubts were getting to him again. If the robbery was already at the news... 

“My? O-oh, this panther right here is not-” 

“He is my lawyer,” Sam said bluntly. 

The girl was quiet for a while, then clearing her throat as she observed Sam. 

“... Uuuuh, huh. Cool. Well, would you like something to drink this time, then, mister?” 

“... Are you going to splash it across my face again?” Sam asked in frustration, finally looking at her way. 

The cheetah looked bored again, crossing her arms as she spoke. 

“I doubt since you are in such a charming company. Could learn a thing or two about manners from him.” 

“I keep telling him all the time, lass.” The wombat chuckled. 

The panther looked at the girl for a while as she waited for the answer patiently. The frustrated panther then turned to look out of the window again and spoke. 

“Ah, the fuck with you both. No, I am not having anything.” 

“... Okay.” The cheetah said, rather surprised. 

The wombat now looked at Sam in surprised disappointment over such a harsh answer and spoke. 

“What on earth? - Pardon a lot on behalf of my traveling client, miss. He is under a lot of stress. I think he is not thirsty at the moment.” 

The girl just bit her tongue slightly, looking at Sam still in interest as she closed the alcohol section in her cart. 

“... Yeah, I can take a hint. I hope you two have a pleasant rest of the flight.” 

“I’m sure we will.” George nodded, giving a small elbow jab at Sam in revenge for behavior, getting no reaction. 

“...” 

“You know... Mister Riggs.” The cheetah girl suddenly spoke. 

“... Huh?” Sam woke up, having fallen in his stressful thoughts again. 

Now the cheetah looked slightly awkward, trying not to blush for some reason as she muttered. 

“I would advise that next time you use our bathroom stalls, you would clean after yourself. Normally I would have to report such, but I took care of it... Just heads-up for the future.” 

Sam’s eyes widened as he was speechless now, George not understanding. 

“... I...” 

Before Sam could answer, she just turned away, taking her leave. She started pushing the cart forward, George looking after her in confusion and turning to look at Sam right after. 

“... What on earth did the lass mean?” 

“... No idea. Don’t know. Don’t ask.” The panther said like he could sink under earth, looking out of the window. 

And it took only five seconds for the wombat to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 

He buried his face in his paws, whining. 

“Mister Sam. I can’t believe that you couldn’t control your bloody hormones for one flight-” 

“ALALALALACAN’THEARYOU-” 

After a while of arguing, the silence settled between us. 

I just wanted to stay alone in my thoughts for a while. 

But what I could not read fully, was the fact that each time the cheetah walked past, she kept looking at my way. Or at least that is what I thought. I was pretty sure of. 

Yeah. 

Or maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe she kinda liked me after all. 

Sigh... Just forty minutes... Forty minutes left until we land... 

And then... 

It’s time to start a new life... 

And from a clean table. 

This is the story of my journey to stardom. The very first day. 

And I call it... 

The life of Sam. 

The young porn star. 

END OF PILOT


	2. Chapter 2 "Remby"

Chapter 2: Chapter 2 "Remby"  
Chapter Text  
Life of Sam

Episode 2

"Remby"

The moment I started to walk down the path through the airplane seats around me, dragging my luggage, I was scared. Thrilled, sweaty and nervous out of my mind. Regretful and yet determined. But I wanted this.

All of these noises around me and all of these feelings.

Mammals having traveled here on a business occasion or from long out seas journey, to visit friends, or even to change their flight...

It was just stirring up my focus as I tried to close everything from around me. I had never been anywhere warm or tropical. Even the air felt heavier but somehow more natural and fresher compared to the air of a small rainy town.

Here I am, excusing myself as I bump against these strangers on my path to a new life, getting nothing but smiles or equal apologies. My heart keeps on pumping like its attached to a red bull can that doesn't stop drinking.

My tail just keeps on swinging and I feel like it's hitting every single armrest of these damn seats. This luggage feels like it weighs me down, about to drag my whole arm to the floor.

And I all I can think about-

"I would like to inform everyone that the Familia airlines has landed once another smooth landing on the Remby airway, and we'd like to thank all of you for the round of applause given to the captain of the flight. The warmth outside is about thirty degrees plus, and the free round of a juice bar is a new free addition for those interested, served at gate two before the passport procedure. We would like to thank you for choosing our flight and-"

Oh my god, I hate the announcements breaking my concentration... On the other hand, though, I could use a juice right about now. I feel like I am going to pass out just for the need of sugar. Since the cheetah girl wasn't ready to give me some. Oh, for fucks sake, I can see her at the doorway. Okay, don't be awkward now. Get it together.

Is George still lifting his luggage from the freaking upholders or is he still sipping his tea?

Okay, whoooof... Breathe. You are almost out now. Just take it and accept what you have done. You have twentyfive thousand in cash with you right now, and you need to get your head onto filling the application forms due to this amount of money. George might have bought the whole student loan thing but no rebuttable loan firm and the bank gives it in CASH for a future college freshman.

Just as I was once again about to deep dive into my plans... I hear the familiar and cold voice speak to me before I am allowed to step through into the light, feeling the wind against my fur.

"I hope you had a pleasant flight, sir."

I opened my eyes like I had been splashed into a face with cold water, waking up into the moment from some cringy slow-motion scene like I was in a low budget movie.

"What?"

The cheetah rolled her eyes and repeated.

"I hope you had a plea-"

"Do you now? Ruining my shirt with a drink is your version of a pleasant flight?"

The cheetah could not help a somewhat smug smile as she looked at the panther's chest and neck, then at his eyes.

"Well, I see you are wearing a new one."

"No shit. It was my favorite shirt by the way." Sam grunted with frustration, one of his luggage carries falling down as he started to kneel down to gather it up.

"Well, maybe you should learn some common manners around girls, by the way." The cheetah smiled and crossed her arms, looking down on the panther.

The panther muttered back as he was getting the hold of his stuff.

"... How could I have known that you are the role model of celibacy and innocence?"

"... Am I though?" She asked with a bored tone.

"Well, why else would have you reacted in such a way?" Sam exhaled as he got back on his feet, making sure he had a better grip this time.

"Maybe I like my men dirty and stained." She hinted with a not so innocent tone.

Sam now relaxed his shoulders, looking at the cheetah for solid few seconds, trying to gather himself to read the situation despite the overall stress and thousand other thoughts trying to fight for number one spot in his head.

But the panthers trademarked charm smile came on him slowly as he spoke with suave tone.

"Aaaaahhh... I see what is going on here. So now we getting somewhere."

"Are we?" She asked with a now alluring smile as well.

"Well, I mean... I can see that this can go in two ways." Sam said cleverly, clearing his throat.

The cheetah now pointed behind the panther at some confused looking elderly men and women, wondering what Sam was doing.

"You are holding up the line, mister Riggs."

Sam ignored the remark completely and spoke.

"One. You either just are trolling around with me and making me feel somewhat special over being stained by drink."

"Mhh." Sarah hummed, looking amused as Sam gathered himself for the second explanation theatrically.

"Oooor two. You live on this island after all, and you are a workaholic due to loneliness. But you saw something in me. You have never been with anyone, but you like my confident attitude. You want to see what I have in my pants. You act hard to get due to your own insecurities or possibly very hurtful history of relationships, so you are too scared to let me close too fast. But right at this moment, you are impressed and give me your phone number. I let you wait for two days just to make a point and get you all tense before I call and we meet. It leads after few dates into best sex you have ever had, and then we ride to the sunshine together and tell to our kids how we ended up getting married over you throwing a drink at me in the airplane over my intimate and courageous suggestive, which ended up being my win on a long run, because you never expected during these boring days to find a future husband, right on the flight you have worked on so many years before."

Sarah was not even flinching by expression, only smiling wider and trying not to laugh.

"Wow. You sure did overstress your brain with that one, mister Riggs." She said with a somewhat impressed tone.

"I do that a lot. Everyone tells that. But you are smiling and no throwing things at me, so I assume I hit the nail where it should have." Sam said with a wink.

Sarah bit her underlip slightly, staring to dig out something from her pocket. She took out a small notebook, ripping off a piece of paper from it while never taking her eyes off Sam.

She spoke to her Stuart friend as people started to pass in frustration past the panther blocking the exit, Sam stepping slightly aside while never taking off his eyes from the cheetah either, just smiling.

"Felicia, do you have a pen?"

"No." The otter girl answered a random question while fixing something on the food cart.

"I do." Some other Stuart girl behind Sam said, walking past him.

"Thank you, Amy," Sarah said with the pleased tone, taking the pen from her grasp and finally cutting off her gaze with the panther, starting to write something down on it.

"What do we name our kids?" Sam asked with his tongue out as the girl made a final stroke of her pen onto the paper.

"Up to you... Daddy." She said playfully as she handed out the paper to the panther, folding it first to be unfolded later.

"I like it." Sam said, taking the piece of paper and giving it a smooch before putting it in his pocket, one of the Stuarts now speaking.

"Uuuh, Sarah, what is going on here?" She asked with interest.

"Nothing, Amy. Now, mister Riggs... Have a nice holiday in Remby islands. I must finally ask you to not block the exit anymore than you have."

"... My pleasure... Sarah." Sam said, the cheetah smiling at that bit amusedly, nodding for the panther.

Sam took his luggage, having lost his worries for a moment due to being rather mesmerized by how beautiful the girl looked at the doorway, the bring sunlight dancing on her by the exit.

The panther stepped out of the airplane, taking just a few steps and feeling his fur bristle in a most pleasing way.

The place looked... Incredible.

The sky was so blue... Like straight out of those photoshopped pictures that had their contrast turned triple the way on just to impress. But this time it was real. There were no clouds in the sky. The heat was like a welcoming hug right against me all over. My new shirt was already getting soaked in sweat by this rate. The palm trees behind the security fences were breezing and fighting against the wind, one coconut falling down from one of the trees and bouncing on the sandy ground.

As I turned my head left, I could see the ocean, light blue and glimmering sight taking all my attention. Watching those splashing, white foamy waves made me forget for a moment all of my worries. Even such a far away, I could almost smell the sea. I loved swimming. And right about now, the water far away was calling me to it.

I loved everything here. And I haven't even stepped on its ground yet.

As the sound of the giggling and gossiping Stuarts were slowly starting to rise behind my back, trying to call me back to reality from my zoned-out state, physical touch was the one that actually woke me. A firm, yet calm shake on my shoulder by someone's paw made me quickly looked behind me, forcing me to get myself together.

"Mister Sam. What on bloody earth are you looking at? You have stood on the steps for a full-on ten seconds without a hiss, I was getting concerned! Are you feeling okay up here or are you watching something in particular like you were pulled out of a dream?"

The sweaty wombat looked genuinely worried for me, suddenly shoving the back of his hand to test out my forehead.

"Are you having a heatstroke lad?"

"Nononon, I am fine, George. Sorry, man. Just... Let me get this shit. SORRY, EVERYONE!" Sam said, having realized he had held the line for a while now as he was watching the sea.

The panther started to walk down the steps now, the Stuarts looking at his back in confusion, having witnessed the whole zone out in wonder. Sarah's gaze lingered on him the longest before she had to turn her attention to other passengers leaving the plane.

The muttering of the mammals behind Sam was mostly frustrated and concerned talks about the panther most likely having a fever or something. But after George giving some assuring explanations to them over the panther's health, they stopped worrying.

Sam now stood bare feet on the hot concrete, wiggling them a bit and stretching them out.

"Hothothot-" Sam let out, partly in pain but partly in excitement.

"Well isn't going to get any colder by just standing right there mister Sam, shall we get going for the terminal and out of this bloody heat before the sun melts us down like ice cream, mind me telling you?" The wombat asked, panting already and wiping his forehead.

"Aaaah, I love this heat. I don't hate it."

"Well, I was clearly not made for this bloody environment. How about that juice bar offer, eh? You have time to zone out all you want when we outta port."

"... I was just... Looking at the sea."

"The sea, mister Sam?"

"... You know... I have never been close to the sea before. Or seen one with my own eyes." The panther said quietly, fixing his somewhat crumpled shirt.

"Weren't you visiting the Taramala resorts with your folks a couple of years back, youngling? Or is my memory failing me?" The wombat asked.

"... I skipped that journey to rebel against my father who had been complaining to me about the joints he found from my room the week before. Threw them all down the sewer." Sam grunted.

"Well... You know he did it just so you could focus more on your studies, eh? Smoking marihuana ain't the best choice unless it helps you focus on books, and in your case-"

"George, can we change the subject? It's getting rather boring. And what do you know, you haven't even smoked once in your life." Sam huffed in amusement.

"Well... I guess I just haven't needed such refreshments in my life to enjoy it." George said genuinely.

Sam rolled his eyes and spoke.

"I didn't mean that- Pfff hah, okay. Let's just drop it. I could use some juice as well. It better be mango."

They both started to drag their luggage behind them, soon becoming the last mammals on the line that was traveling towards the hangar.

George rubbed the sweat off his forehead fur, talking after a moment of walking on a burning asphalt.

"I wish for pineapple, mister Sam. Nothing is better than a glass of pineapple juice on a hot day."

Sam grinned and spoke.

"Glass of a bear cum might be. To be honest."

"I want to rewind myself two seconds back before I heard that, thank you very much, mister Sam," George said, shutting down his eyes for a moment and wanting to punch Sam for putting the mental image in his head.

"Thick, potent, salty-" Sam continued, licking his lips.

"That is rather gross, mind stopping talk about it, yeh?" George asked annoyedly, turning to look at Sam warningly.

"You are so easy to disturb, Georgie," Sam smirked.

"You better pay me good royalties for babysitting ya through this whole day, bloody hell." George scolded, waving his finger at Sam's way.

The smile slowly fell away from Sam's face as he went back into his thoughts, realizing that soon he would have to spin George's holiday around and tell that the babysitting was officially over before it even started.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Heavens... Fucking... Damn."

"What is the meaning of such language in otherwise wholesome moment, mister Sam?" George asked confusedly as he was sipping the juice from his cup, looking at Sam.

The panther was absolutely out of control with his eyes, looking like he was in a candy store of some sort.

He was not sure if the mammals around the place were natives of the island, but one thing he could admit out of pure impression.

These mammals were absolutely stunning. By fashion, the looks, the overall flirty manners just by looking at them.

"I am gonna get so laid..." Sam whispered.

"These good mammals oughta wear some clothes, you youthful people make fashion more crazy by each year," Geroge said with distaste.

"Yeah whatever, fossil. This... Is where I belong. The whole place Is just radiating sexual energy." Sam said, tapping his paws and letting his eyes wander around.

"Well, that's a bloody understatement. I can see that dalmatian girls' breasts through her darn shirt. Where is the sense of civility and leaving something for the imagination, eh? Not trying to be a counter wind here on such trends but just saying that you younglings need to relax."

"... What for? Geroge, be honest. What for?"

"... Well, how about the fact that I am quite sure that this island's priority when marketing such an atmosphere is not taking into account the use of protection?" George pointed out like it was concerning.

"... You mean condoms." Sam said with a bored expression.

"Damn right I do." The wombat nodded, sipping his juice again.

"... For what?" Sam asked.

George chuckled and spoke.

"Did you really get a Sun spike on ye head when you exited the plane, mister Sam? For the-"

"Diseases? George, there haven't been sexual diseases for the past two hundred hundred years. They cured them all. Everyone knows that." Sam said with a shrug of shoulders like he didn't see where George was aiming at.

George shook his head and spoke disappointedly.

"I am not talking about diseases, young master. Talking about babies. Kits. Children."

"... Pullout game one hundred, what you talking about-"

"Ach, you younglings are careless. You out there wrestling with lasses without a bloody condom because the whole news, fashion, and music is making you all reckless. You dream about sleeping with two hundred lasses and then you lay with one without condom and she gets a kit all of a sudden with your genes. There ends your happy ride along and you are now obliged to dedicate your life on raising this kit whatever you had or have a good relationship with the lass or not. No more happy ride for you, youngling. Time to be a father. And becoming, without mention BEING a father. That takes work, dedication, and time. Which you younglings are not prepared for or even thought about before throwing the condom away because some bloody song on radio told so, or because you want it to feel better? And I know how the road goes from that point on. And it usually ends up with a single mother and a child that grows up angry and frustrated."

The whole time Sam had slowly turned his expression and focus on the wombat, looking at him with wide eyes and holding a laugh as he spoke out with a surprised tone.

"............ George."

"Eh?" Geroge asked like he had not said anything.

"You are radiating mood kill energy right now," Sam said with a wide grin.

"Well excuse me, mister Sam. For speaking my mind on the matter." George huffed out, waving it off like it was nothing.

"Ain't nobody ask-"

"Well, I bloody said it. You are all being brainwashed, mind me telling you. During my youth, when I was around your age, people dressed civil. There were no revealing clothes like this unless it came to bedroom occasions. You have to maintain class. You have to maintain-" George was about to begin.

"ZZzzzzzzzzzzz" Sam let out, his head against the table and fake snoring.

"And the manners especially-" Geroge began annoyedly due to reaction.

Sam rose up from playing around, pointing at George and smiling widely.

"George. YOU ARE ON HOLIDAY. LOOK AT ALL THIS EYE CANDY. Mammals wanting to fuck isn't some conspiracy theory about them being turned into some stupid robots. Sex is the best thing there is and you know it. EVERYONE knows it. We are furries for fucks sake-"

"AMONG best things there-"

"I'm sure most can think with their head when it comes to the possibility to get a girl pregnant. They have this thing called birth control pills, which you are aware of, fossil. They are harmless things to eat, so your point is shit." Sam said like he had already won, taking a sip of his juice.

Geroge started to now look genuinely annoyed and spoke.

"But what if they forget taking them because of being drunk or-"

"What if could should would but-headass, GEORGE. You telling me that you don't like what you see right now? Look at her right there." Sam laughed out, giving a nod at direction behind the wombat.

George shook his head, turning around.

"You are steering away from the civil and very lessoning argum-"

The wombat's words stopped against the wall the moment he laid eyes on the sight.

There was a small book store, selling some of the island's literature for the tourists. The sign "Green cover" was on top of the small store. There was a female rottweiler about the age of seventy or eighty, handling the books from the cart on the shelves.

She was... Gorgeous. She had a beautiful violet eyeliner and pearl necklace around her neck. She was rather tall as well, definitely close to almost two meters. She was dressed in sand-colored track shorts with a blue sticker brand called "pawsy" on it. Shoving a whole lot of her legs. Her stomach was bare, the shirt of the book store having gone through some adjustments of her own most likely. It was torn around the stomach area, showing the black and brown fur pattern smoothly. The otherwise white t-shirt had some green text in front of it, most likely the name of the book store. Her hips were wide and inviting, and the stubble of a tail was giving an occasional wiggle as she was gazing through the covers of the books also like memorizing if she had read some of them. But what took most attention besides the pleasant and friendly face... Was the front of the shirt. Her breasts were huge, the white shirt making the obvious and feeding for the eyes, almost like begging for freedom. It was enough to make George stare more than a few seconds, seeing the sizeable breasts bounce in the shirt when she had to lower down to check out for more books from the cart next to her.

"... Geoooorgeee.." Sam sang with a knowing smile as the wombat turned back to him, giving one last hesitating gaze at her way before turning back to look at Sam.

The stunned wombat said nothing, looking down at his juice for a moment before sipping it and whispering.

"Skies and stars, bloody hell."

"I bet her name is either Victoria or Betsy," Sam added with a knowing tone.

"More like Alanda," George said with a fascinated voice, still giving her one last look over the shoulder and turning back to Sam, the wombat adjusting his crotch a bit bothered and sipping his juice. Sam saw the reaction and spoke with a grin.

"As sweet as it sounds, ha? See, you will like this place. She is your type. You like tall females, don't you?"

George sighed and spoke in civil attitude and nodded.

"It is my particular taste, yes. But I am here on a business occasion and as your lawyer. No time for such endeavors. We have to get going within a few minutes anyway." The wombat said, gazing down at his golden wristwatch.

"... What if she is the woman you been looking for all these years?" Sam hinted out, sipping his juice.

"... In a book store for tourists at the airport?" George asked genuinely.

"Why not? What's wrong about that?"

"Nothing wrong about the profession. It just seems highly unlikely that my princess would be waiting in such a place." George admitted.

Sam shook his head and spoke confusedly.

"What the fuck does it matter what her surroundings are, George?"

"You wouldn't understand, youngling," George said, staring to take out his suitcase for some reason into his lap.

"Would you have to meet her at some tea party or Beethoven resurrection concert-"

"Ah, sod off lad. You know what I mean." The wombat muttered, opening the case with a click of two buttons.

"Well, if she ain't your promised love, you could at least as her out to fuck her," Sam said like it was worth a shot.

"... Mister Sam, as much as I am taken as well as uncomfortable for your concern over my primal needs seen to satisfaction, I have to advise as your lawyer to talk to me a bit more civil manner." George scolded, stopping what he was doing for a moment to make sure Sam understood.

"George, you are my lawyer. I pay you for your service. You have to learn how to take FREE advice." Sam chuckled, leaning back on his chair.

"Advice, is it? I'm sorry, lad. But you mistake me for a young and foolish. I would never disrespect her by going to her and saying something sexually suggestive, as many here would and most likely do. I surely believe she is respectful to herself and says no each time." George said with crossed arms.

"... George, I am one hundred percent sure that she would say yes if you did. Look at those damn tits. I bet she plays with them by herself at lunchbreak for fucks sake. I know I would if I was born female."

"Thank you for the insight," George said annoyedly.

"George... She would like you, trust me, man." Sam assured.

"... I highly doubt that." The wombat sighed.

Sam chuckled and leaned against his elbow while talking.

"You are not bad looking; you can be charming in a fossil and boring kind of way. Unless you were born with a micro dick and managed to somehow hide it-"

"Tasteless and disrespectful, lad-" George began with a shake of ahead.

"Which I know isn't true, since I've seen it more than few times. Sauna peeking is allowed."

"Oh for the love of-"

"-AAand your suit costs more than her paycheck of a month. She wouldn't hesitate a moment to take you into an airport bathroom stall to show what you got. Look at her fur. She must even smell freaking good. Probably uses some perfume she couldn't normally afford but she stole one from the store by tucking it between her perfect tits." Sam said, George, having enough of listening.

"I am not going to bloody suggest having sex with such a dignified beauty in a stinky room covered with others piss and drilled gloryholes by you horny and shameless girls and boys-"

"Looking at this airport's standard, I doubt the toilets are in such a shape. Come on. Go fuck her. I'll wait." Sam said with a shrug of shoulders.

George genuinely looked for a moment like the idea actually passed around his head, Sam just grinning at his way. The wombat slowly looked at the Rottie girl's way, seeing her now talk with some stranger male. It was a buff otter dude, probably the age of a hundred or something. He was running his paw on the pearl necklace of the Rotties, her smiling with alluring expression, the otter whispering something to her and quickly taking his one paw to push his black sweat pants forward, giving her short peep to show his underwear most likely, assuming there was any. She hissed for the otter to stop what she was doing but clearly liked the bold show-off, blushing as she made sure no one close by saw them. The otter traded few words with the girl, taking off shortly after and taking his ringing phone from the pocket and answering it, the girl looking after the male otter for a good while with a lust in her eyes before getting back to her books to cool off.

Sam looked impressed, the somewhat sad and bothered wombat looking back at the panther slowly after witnessing the flirting and bold exchange of words.

"See that... That guy is fairly older than you, and he had the guts to do that just now."

"By the queen, I've not seen many mammals act that indiscreetly about their needs in public. Bloody hell... That is certainly not allowed in an airport where we come from. Can't believe she didn't give him the slap on his face." The wombat said.

"Weeeeelll, you might not be that much in shock if you would have managed to find the time to zoogle this place and it's culture first," Sam said, clearing his throat and tossing his empty juice cup into the trashcan nearby, watching through the wide windows as another plane was landing and the other was leaving far away.

"... What do you mean by that, lad? What, don't tell me that flashing your privates is some sort of custom during a casual conversation over bacon and eggs." The wombat asked half-joking and half concerned.

"... Not exactly. Just different energies." Sam whistled, trying to still come in terms of how to reveal THE NEWS to the wombat who was clueless about it.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean? -" The wombat began with raised eyebrows.

Sam cut him off with a wave of a paw and smiled.

"Look. Just go and talk to her. I'm sure she gives you her number and will be riding you halfway through midnight."

George finished his juice and gave a disappointed look over the changed subject, throwing his own cup into the trash as well, starting to adjust his tie nervously.

"Sap it, youngling. As much as you try to twist this into us being on a holiday, it is not so. You are here to study, and I am here for only two days to make sure you will be on your feet and your finances in order to survive. Let's just quit talking about such uncivil and perverted ideas, and pay attention to what you are here for, mister Sam. Look at this. This is the timetable of arrangements and the possible locations for the residences suitable for modest prices." George said, laying out the paperwork on top of the table.

Sam snorted out with a smile, laying his drink aside for a moment and started to check out the papers.

After browsing the files for a moment, Sam spoke.

"Which one is closest to the beach?"

"How would I know, mister Sam? I think we just have to go and see for ourselves. I won't be so bloody rude that I call the landlords about such requirements. They have their busy timetables as you know. Best is to just go through by each place and see which one fits for your specific requirements." George explained.

"Yeahyeah, whatever. Always so civil and considerate." Sam sighed.

"Such should be the way of all the mammals." George chuckled.

"Well, sometimes it doesn't hurt to be a little bit of a cunt," Sam smirked.

"Some were born with such a trait, I'd say," George said with a roll of eyes.

"My lawyer is getting sassy. Should I take it out of his payroll?" Sam joked.

"However you see fit, lad. I'll on the other hand roll you down the stairs and tell your parents that heat and careless steps caused a broken leg." George reminded, starting to gather up his luggage and hinting Sam to start moving.

"And I'm the cunt?" Sam laughed out.

"Mister Sam, with all the love in the world, when are you not the grand sentinel of rude behavior and language?" George asked sarcastically.

"Rare occasion. Yeah, I guess we should get going. We have a car to rent. Come along, grandpa!" Sam said, starting to drag his stuff already behind him.

"Jolly good lad, we shall. Just let me gather myself a bit here. It was a stressful flight." Geroge assured, rubbing his lower back slightly.

"... More for me than you. Still is. This moment is." Sam muttered, the same anxiety climbing on top of him. He knew that any moment now... Mom or Dad would be calling, questioning about possible calls concerning their son's absence from where he was supposed to be.

"Eh? I beg your pardon, mister Sam?" Goerge asked, not having heard what Sam had muttered.

Sam looked behind himself, taking a deep breath and putting on a confident fake smile.

"... It's nothing. Let's just get out of here already, I want to inhale some more of this tropical air."

"I hope this bloody island doesn't have a lot of insects that end your stroll within the first hour..." George added, following right behind the young panther.

Not having any idea what was soon to come.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

I felt the sweat fall down on my forehead fur for two reasons. One was the heat. That is a fucking good thing since I love the heat. It's the second thing that makes my heart race, as much as I still try to overcome the reality of my actions.

Dad is calling. On my phone. Right at this fucking second.

I am thankful that I have turned the sound off but I can feel the vibration.

It actually feels kinda good because the phone is so close to my dick because I can feel the buzzing more than I'd care for.

I'm batting a boner because of my father, how fucked up is that?

I'd say semi fucked up. I haven't even stepped a foot out of the terminal's front doors and I'm already about the pitch a tent.

You know the vibes.

At least these mammals do. I am about to join the mass.

I started to pick up the pace, putting one-foot front of the other quicker as I could see the front doors ahead of me. I passed the kiosks, newspaper stands, internet cafes, clothing stores, and quick markets, just wanting to get out and feel that air again.

The air here was just standing. Feeling kind of heavy and making you hard to breathe. Don't know how all these mammals get used to it. I would need like a north pole inhaler or something while working here to not pass out.

"Mister Sam, bloody hell!" George yelled from about thirty feet behind me, muttering in frustration as he was having trouble with all the luggage.

"Run Forest, run!" I yelled at him over my shoulder, about to pass right through those big slide doors and into my freedom.

It didn't happen. I was at such a speed that the doors didn't react in time, making me bump my face right into the glass.

"UNff!" I let out in confusion, landing right on my long black tail and cursing out, the luggage falling down around me like a litter.

"Ha ha!" Some eight-year-old coyote kid pointed at me with a finger while walking past with his mother, getting the scold right away.

"Jimmy, that is rude!"

"But he looked retarded!"

"JIMMY! Where did you learn that word?!" The mom asked annoyedly, grabbing the kid by the ear and making him wince and wave his little arms around.

It would have otherwise been amusing if I didn't hurt my tail so bad. I started to slowly gather myself from the floor, feeling embarrassed the moment mammals started to gather around.

"Yo, you okay man?" Some eighteen-year-old dalmatian boy asked, handing over his paw for me.

"I'm good, I'm good. It's fine." I muttered, not taking the paw that was offered and got up on my feet.

"Let me help with your stuff at least." The boy said politely and started to do help without further notice.

Before I could simmer down the good Samaritan on the scene, the helpful mammals started to get my stuff up from the floor and ask for my health, making me rather annoyed. I was never really the one to rely on others for help unless it came to scamming fifty thousand dollars out of bank account. I always wanted to prove that I wasn't helpless on my own. I also didn't want to bother anyone.

"Well ain't that an expected result for running around like a madman." George chuckled, having finally cached up to me.

"The floor was slippery," I muttered bothered, the mammals starting to scatter from the scene after me giving few forced smiles of gratitude and nods for their assistance.

"You smashed against the door as Ron did against the brick wall on Harry potter for broccoli's sake, ain't no slippery floors here." The wombat said amusedly.

"Whatever."

There was only the last case that had accidentally opened all over the floor, last helper on the scene packing the stuff into the case and talking.

"Here you go, mister. The doors tend to do that for mammals in a hurry."

It was a brown-haired and crimson furred female corgi, looking rather exotic personality with a distinctive accent. She was around fifty-year-old, wearing a white silk dress.

"Thank you, madame. I shall assist." George said politely, Sam rubbing the back of his neck and tried to act like he was not present.

The attention had mostly shifted away from the young panther and his lawyer until the corgi spoke in interest.

"You two on a holiday?" She asked to make gathering the small stuff less awkward.

"Well, not exactly, madame. Lovely dress, if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh, thank you. I just came from my sister's wedding." She told with a smile.

Sam didn't want to squeeze into the hassle of gathering his belongings, just browsing his phone nervously and noticed it.

Three calls from dad. One from mom.

Fuck.

It will be only a matter of time before they call George. Then I can't keep my mouth shut anymore.

"Did the wedding go well?"

"It did, certainly. Just married the wrong guy in my opinion. My sister has a bad taste in males. He is going to leave her before long and my sister gets hurt once again." She sighed like it was totally the upcoming result, seen a few times before.

"I-I am very sorry to hear that," George said back with sympathetic tone, a bit taken back by the honesty.

"It's okay. Maybe the seventh divorce wakes her up." She sighed.

"... Bloody hell." George let out with wide eyes.

"Yeah, some just don't learn... Or are made for marriage. Is he your son over there? Or nephew?" The corgi asked, nodding at Sam's way who was too soaked into his phone to acknowledge anything around him.

"... Well, thank the heavens no. But I consider him family still, nevertheless. Good kid, but dumb as a bucket of berries." Geroge chuckled.

"Well, he certainly is a handsome boy. He will enjoy his time here, I'm sure."

"Oh? This place pleasant overall? You a local, madame?"

"Why yes I am, sir. Born and fed in here."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what does the island have to offer? I have to take care of the youngling here for the first day mostly but the second I might enjoy culture wise before returning back home."

"... You never been on Remby before?"

"No, my lady."

"... Where are you going to take the boy for a stroll? I can suggest many places."

"Well, firstly we find his rentable apartment. His parents didn't want him to live in the campus dorms. Also, if you know-"

"Campus, mister? Did I hear wrong?"

"... Why yes, the college of Remby. Can you believe? He was on the beginning of the second year at medical school already back home. The lad told that he canceled his studies and had applied for the college. He needed some time away from his folks as well so he chose a bloody tropical island. Well, the main thing is that he is studying for something. I know his father well and I can only imagine the lecture he gave him but I wouldn't know his opinion on his new study route since I haven't been in contact with them for two weeks, was on my jolly good free time, madame. Apparently had passed his exams and got accepted on this end, so something to at least be proud of. Younglings have so much potential if they believe in themselves. Maybe this was for the best, he would have been a terrible doctor with his behavior." George said with a smile.

"Alright, alright. You two done going through my stuff already? George, we should be on our way."

Sam said on the side in frustration, wanting to just get out as fast as possible.

The corgi now looked more than confused, giving a tilt of head and smiling innocently as she spoke at George.

"... U-uhm, sir... I am afraid that your friend here might have browsed some fake site, or... Well not that it's any of my business but... We have a public university along with preschool and high school, but I am afraid that we don't officially have a college yet. The city management is speaking about such being built within the next ten years possibly. But considering that the island is freshly inhibited and only three hundred years old, the city has aimed it's resources to a bit a different direction than educational possibilities."

Sam had finally woken up to the conversation, looking horrified as George was halfway to learning what was really going on from the mouth of a stranger. The panther slid the once again buzzing phone back into his pocket, looking alarmed and begging the female would stop talking.

George was now in a bit of disbelief, wondering what he had just heard.

"... Mam, I am not sure if I understand... The boy said that he is about to accommodate himself to Remby college. He had the paperwork and everything...-"

The females questioning gaze drifted at Sam momentarily, the panther looking scared and wide-eyed, giving the female a paw sign to stop, his expression begging for a time out.

The confused female looked down at the confused wombat, then talking hesitantly.

"O-or I might be just forgetful. Busy life. Maybe they made a college. Surely. But if it is, in fact, the entertainment or the culture you wish to get to know of, I can surely point in some directions." The corgi said, trying to steer the conversation away from the studying matter.

George looked a bit mindfucked, clearing his throat and about to ask something until the girl suddenly pulled out something from the floor.

"Aaannd last item-"

Her words ended as she took the object up and held it, George having his paw open all ready to receive it. It took a second from George to realize what it was.

"... Wow. Yours or his?" She asked with a grin.

"... That... Is not mine, lass." George said, facepalming himself and sighing.

It was a canine dildo, having considerably large knot on the base and being about seven inches long. Mammals around didn't seem to pay any mind that much though, except some fifteen-year-old dog girls who saw the situation while walking by.

Sam was not bothered in the slightest, having no shame in such matter. There never had been a reason to.

"Yeah, that one is mine. Do wave it for everyone for fuck's sake." Sam said with an eyeroll and guilty smile.

"I have two of these." She said with a wink.

"Same brand?" Sam asked with interest.

"Nah, from Bluebone stores." She said, handing out the toy for George.

The wombat took it with somewhat disturbed expression, slowly putting it in the case and closing it quickly, rubbing behind his ear and being a bit weirded out that no one was really paying attention. Waving a dildo around his home airport would have gotten a laughing crowd.

"Expensive. I like it. Maybe one day I can afford one. Are they good as they say?" Sam asked.

"Better." She assured.

"Well, we best be on our way, mister Sam. I would very much want to get our list of tasks done so I can take a nap at some hotel possibly and rest my feet and my back. Apologies, lass. And thank you for help with his belongings." George said, bowing and giving a warm smile for the Corgi.

"Such manners, a true gentleman. Don't see a lot of people from Furdon around here. Especially the elderly." She said back with an impressed tone.

"Charmed. If I enjoy my short stay, I might recommend a holiday for my brothers." George said with a pleased tone.

Sam squeezed in.

"Sometimes I think he climbed out of a James Bond movie, it gets tedious after awhile girl, you don't know the half of it," Sam assured giving a wink at her way and got one in return.

"Well, I hope you two have a good time here. I must be on my way now, flight leaving in half an hour. Have a nice day both of you." She said and took her leave with smiles.

"You too, lass," George said after her, Sam just happy that the situation was over.

"What a nice girl she was. Unique accent and rather odd manners but charming still." George pointed out and fixed up his posture after having kneeled for so long.

"She had a fat ass; I give her that," Sam said casually.

"Ah, bloody hell. Is that all you can think of?" George scolded.

"No. She was aight. I like a female with a challenge. Besides, you know I prefer males." Sam said with a shrug.

"Was that a competition?" George asked like it sounded stupid.

"I meant that she wasn't my type," Sam said, grabbing the case that George had just packed and closed.

"A lass doesn't need to be your type by romantic interests to share an enjoyable everyday conversation, mister Sam," George said.

"I just don't like it when mammals offer their help without asking." Sam huffed.

"Well, you certainly need some of that sometimes. I am helping you as we speak." George said, shoving another luggage on Sam to handle.

"Yes, because I pay you for it and I asked for it. Apples and oranges."

"Sometimes we just have to rely on others, whether our pride gets in the way or common sense. It's in our nature to assist one another." George pointed out with a genuine smile.

That made Sam only feel worse as he was about to answer, realizing that it was exactly what George would most likely have to do.

"... You put yourself to test with such thinking."

"Pardon?" George asked, not understanding.

"... Let's get going, George." Sam said after a few seconds of silence and empty staring, turning towards the doors.

This time they opened... And the breeze welcomed him to a whole new life.

ON A JOURNEY TO CAR SALE

"I... I am in heaven. This place is just..."

"Too hot."

"Flawless."

"Like any other tropic."

"Distinctive."

"How?"

"Look around you."

Sam and George were walking on a sidewalk, feeling the sun bless them with its direct warmth from the clear blue sky.

The sound of seagulls was heard all around. The place looked like a paradise on earth in Sam's eyes. Mammals were jogging around with earpads attached to their phones, covered in sweat from the long sport session. The streets were clean and well taken care of if you don't count in the soft beach sand that seemed to make its way around the concrete pavements by force. The carts selling ice-cold soda and ice cream were littered by a large amount all over them. Surfers carrying their boards, bikers, skateboarders, street singers with their guitars, teenagers, elders, children... The place was filled with life.

The cars passed by slowly beside them, some yelling for their cabs.

The mammals were... Well, colorful sort. So much different accents, nationalities and clothing styles.

The beach resorts and bungalows could be seen in the distances, far from where they were at the moment. Overall the surroundings were beach area, the great jungle right on their left side, multiple jogging roads leading in there. Behind this jungle area, there would be the grand city of Remby, tips of the tallest glass skyscrapers seen over the jungle easily. On the horizon, the could both see the tall mountains, being something Sam had never witnessed with his own eyes.

The whole place was just stunning. This is where I belong. I already can see myself living here. It's like a different universe compared to my home.

"You sure do seem to like the place, so good for you, mister Sam," George said, seeing the glimmering gazes look around the place with an excited smile. The reaction made George somewhat happy for the panther.

"... It's everything I ever hoped for. Ten years I waited to see this place ever since reading about it." Sam admitted, still not believing he was actually here and now.

"You never talked to me about it, nor your dad or mom while I was present. Why not? We could have possibly visited earlier." George pointed out.

"Dad and Mom would have not borrowed money for me to visit the place," Sam admitted.

"Well, if you would have studied harder and settled the differences with your folks-" George began.

"Setting differences with my parents is like putting pineapple in pizza, it just doesn't work." Sam sighed, not ready to talk about this all over again. George meant good, but his dedication to taking his parent's side in everything over all the years was just frustrating as it could be.

"... Pineapple is good in pizza-"

"Jump off a cliff-" Sam hissed, getting cold shivers for even thinking about the taste.

"Rather underrated addition to pizza, in my honest op-"

"Psychopath opinion," Sam said bluntly with a grin.

"Well now. There are worse additions to pizza than pineapple, believe me, lad." George said with a chuckle.

"Like what?"

"Broccoli."

Sam stopped walking, looking at the wombat like it was the most bizarre thing he had ever heard.

"... WHAT KIND OF A PIZZA PARLOR-"

"A few. But we are steering away from the subject. Why have you never mentioned Remby islands before?" George asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"... I guess it just... Never crossed my mind." Sam explained awkwardly.

"I find that hard to believe. You are more than open usually about anything you think about or plan to do. Always have. You should have given it a chance and brought it to the table with your folks."

Sam now laid his luggage down, looking annoyed. He knew that George meant good, but Sam wanted to finally give a piece of his mind to him.

"And where has that led me? When I was eight, I wished for a skateboard from mom and dad. Never got it. All the cool kids in school had it. At fourteen, I wanted to go to a Tail-Z concert. They told it was a bad influence, and all my friends talked about it the next day, making me jealous. At eighteen, I told my dad that I wanted to become a surfer. He said that the last thing he will do is to let me chase some doomed dream of spending the rest of my life in water instead of following his footsteps and going to med school!"

"Mister Sam, I-"

"Do you remember? You've been part of my family wheter you admit or not. Do you remember each time I wanted to truly chase a dream and never got any support for it? Not even once?"

"... I remember. But surfing... Becoming a cop... All those are very..." George mumbled, trying to figure out the word without being too blunt.

"Dangerous. So what? UUuh, something is dangerous? So, bye-bye that dream. I partly spent all the time in the gym just to be in the shape most cops are required to be-"

George gave apologizing expression as he cut Sam off, talking.

"Well, it never hurts to be in good shape nevertheless even if you are not cop or a firefighter, lad. Look.. Mister Sam. Hear me out. I know you have your differences with them. But they love you. They really do. And sometimes, surpassing your child's dreams and guiding them towards something you see more fit-"

Sam shook his head.

"That is a bunch of bullshit. How can you take my parent's side on everything? EVERY SINGLE legend of the mammal population over the world became something they dreamed to be, EIGHTY percent of time the parents were against that dream. It's like a cliché that never keeps on stopping. It just rolls and rolls. And will most likely roll even after I'm gone."

George straightened his tie, feeling rather speechless at the reasoning. He couldn't argue that Sam had a point. The two had to squeeze against the stone fence for a moment, joggers going past them and saying "Good mornings" on their way.

Sam suddenly felt his attention wavering and his blood pressure going down, seeing that the third mammal from the group ended up looking over his shoulder a bit. The jogger was about sixty-year-old Labrador with golden fur and overall muscly physique, wearing nothing but jogging shorts. He was giving a blatantly flirty look at Sam's way, before turning to talk with his friend beside him.

Sam smiled warmly after, George continuing where they left off.

"... Mister Sam... It is way too beautiful day to be wasted on arguing. I can see your point, Sam. But in the end, it's because some as parents want the best and safest environment for their children. These celebrities you mention, Cody, Judy, Nick, they all risk their lives over what they do, in the worst case. Would you truly be ready for such a risk, when you can settle for something safe?" George asked with genuine intent.

Sam woke up back to the conversation, having not really listened to what was said, having stared at the Labradors ass the whole time with hunger.

"... Whatever. You are right about one thing at least. Too beautiful day to be arguing. Let's get going. The car rental is right this way, my GPS says. One more kilometer left." Sam said, taking his phone out.

"... As you say, mister Sam." George said, slightly sad that he had been ignored.

The two started to walk towards their destination once more, Sam not able to help the small smile over the fact that with a dedication to something he really loved... He was about to become someone that everyone would remember as well.

One day.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 "You in or out?"

#3 of Life of Sam

Getting started!

Episode 3

"Are you in or out"

Basekproducer - Tropical beat 3

(Youtube)

"This thing... Is fucking bananas."

"A rather expensive banana to rent if you ask me, sir. How about something more suitable for your budget?"

"This is suitable for my budget, George."

"That is literally a Ramzedes Skk 300 you are looking at, lad. And you are smearing pawprints all over it. The owner is going to make you buy it at that rate, and I am going to be one having to talk him out of it."

"But it's so shiiiiny."

The black panther was basically hugging the topless car on the yard lot, feeling his paws all over it and touching the leather seats with a dreamy smile, feeling like he was witnessing the most beautiful car he had ever laid eyes upon.

The wombat was just straightening his tie and giving out frustrated sighs as the panther was clearly trying to make the case of renting this unneededly expensive vehicle, and was not going to back down from his need.

As the panther was soaking in the idea of renting this beauty already, the wombat started to pant and get restless, taking out a napkin from his pocket and wiping the fur on his forehead.

"Bloody hell this heat is killing me. As your lawyer, I suggest forgetting this car right here and choosing something else. The faster the better."

"Why faster? We got nothing but time here. Ease up wombo combo." Sam snickered, shaking his head and finally letting off the car, giving one last whistle of appreciation for the machine as he turned to look at the wombat, who was crossing his arms and sighing deeply.

"Today? I really need a shower. A long one. No offense, lad."

"None taken. But little musk is good to have. Don't worry, once we have done the deals here, we can move forward to getting the condo for me. Then you will get your shower." Sam said, giving tap at the edge of the car and leaning his butt against it, looking around the place with a large smile.

"Well, just choose a car already. But not this one. I need my cold shower, I'm not much for musk. And since this is a short holiday, a cold beer on top, if ya don't mind. So, we need to go through whatever grocery store this place has. Not that I visit those often but I feel like any cold drink is good right now."

"See, you are already good with the idea of settling in! Cold showers, cold beers. Armrest chair, feet on the table, sauna jacket, some tv? Damn, George. I'm proud of this sudden mindset, you always so uptight." Sam chuckled, now scanning around the parking lot for any signs of the owner. So far no one was around. The small glass building nearby with its offices was on sight.

The title on top of the place was: " "

The wombat restlessly fidgeted around, trying to avoid looking straight at the sun, just feeling like his fur was too thick for the environment.

"That would be more or less a plan. But two days of tourism is enough for me lad, I don't think the island is settling me."

"Because you are fighting back. You need to relaaaax... Once we get my future condo, you can lay on the chair, I'll give you a nice backrub, uncork your beer for you and then pay you for good lawyer services with the bank transfer."

"Sounds like a plan. But I have known you long enough to know, that you just want to see someone naked. I am not taking the shower with you, lad, nor wearing nothing but a shower coat around you." The wombat said disappointedly, shaking his head and wiping the constant sweat away from his forehead.

"Aaaah, you know that I would never have such ideas in my head George. How rude to suggest that I am some kind of a pervert."

"Mhhh, that's the word. If I'd have to describe you with one word-"

"Guilty as charged. You really ain't in a joking mood right now, eh?"

"It's the heat, my apologies, Mister Sam."

Sam just waved it off with a paw, looking around the place and still scanning for the owner. As there was no sign of anyone, suddenly the sound of doom came without any warning.

"I shaaall ooooncee moove to uptooown, and gaatheer sooome firewoood-"

It was George's cellphone. It was ringing its usual tune that the wombat had not changed in years. It used to drive Sam mad, as he had heard it too many times to count.

But this time it made a lump on Sam's throat, as he knew that there would be only one person that would be calling George at this time of the day. Or usually at all.

His father. And he had clearly been informed about his son's absence from where he was supposed to be.

The wide-eyed panther watched as Gorge huffed, taking out his phone from his pocket and readying to press the green button to receive the call.

"Ah, was only a matter of time before he asked for situation update, eh lad? Let me pick this up, you go find a cheaper automobile to rent from this place and we will find the owner afterward. I have to change some words anyway, been weeks since I talked with your dad."

The panther was panicking. He didn't know what to do or say... And he was now driven into a corner. He had to come out with the truth before George would find out it himself the worst way.

"... Don't answer that."

"Eh?" George asked, about to still answer the call, having not heard the panther well.

"I SAID DON'T DO IT, MAN! FUCK!" Sam yelled, having not realized how loud he had just cursed.

That certainly got George's attention. He slowly laid the phone down, looking at Sam rather shocked, having not heard him sound so desperate about anything like this in a long while.

"Mister Sam... Did you just scream at me?"

"..."

"Lad... What on earth was that about? Hell, you sound like the devil is calling." The wombat asked, sounding a bit scared and confused of the panther's expression right now, as if something terrible was going on.

"George! Look at me. Don't answer that call. Not now. Please. Just... Please, lay down the phone man. I need you to."

The wombat spread his arms in confusion, lifting his shoulders and speaking, sounding baffled.

"Mister Sam... Are you feeling alright? I thought I was having a heat stroke, but you are asking me to not answer my own employer."

"... He will call you back. You know he will."

The wombat slowly put the phone back to his pocket hesitantly, not answering it and staring at the panther the whole time.

He took a long breath, looking around a bit and trying to make any sense of this, the panther anxiously squirming in front of him and wondering how to even say the truth right to George's face.

The wombat started to quietly consider the reasons for the panther's behavior, slowly approaching a few steps in front of him and laying out his conclusion for the nervous panther.

"... I have known you since you were an only ten-year-old kit. You have never, ever, yelled at me before. You have been acting unlike your usual self the whole day. On the plane. On the port. Walking around here. I have been around you long enough to know that you are a self-confident, wild and always carefree person. When you are nervous about something, you show clear signs, lad. Now, my best guess here is that something is going on between you and your father, and I am not aware of it, clearly. Whatever it is, you are putting me into an uncomfortable position if this is a family issue, as I am employed by your father to serve his best interests. If he is going to call again, I am going to answer. So, you have probably a minute to explain what is going on."

"... Haaaah, shit, George. It's... It's a lot to take in within one minute."

"Ey, lad. I imagine it is. But you better start. You are more so than often honest with me, so you know you can be straightforward as you always are. Whatever arguments you have been going through with your father, let me ease the situation. He is like a brother to me, and you are like a son to me. You know that."

"... A perverted son, who wouldn't mind on showering with his straight-"

"Mister Sam. Shut it. No wise assness. I know a coping mechanism when I see one. Focus. And say what is going on. Your minute is wearing thin. Just lay it out on me and I'll see if I can have my say on the matter."

"... I don't think you are mentally ready. This was meant to happen once we would have been in condo. You could have taken this shit slightly easier if you had relaxed down first. I... It's... Shit, you are going to hate me for this."

"You know I could never hate you, Mister Sam. You have half a minute, most likely. You better get to it."

Sam let his paw travel from up till down of his face, closing his eyes and taking a moment, before he cleared his throat awkwardly.

He leaned against the car again, crossing his arms and trying to let the words out, giving an awkward chuckle just by wondering what the face would be within seconds as he would just... Blurt it out.

"Okay. Fine. Here we go." Sam said theatrically, trying not to laugh out of nervousness.

"... I'm waiting, lad?" Wombat asked impatiently, as the panther sure was taking his time.

"... I... I am here going to be a..." That is as far as he got, fixing the smirk from his face and taking a deep breath.

"... ?" The wombat was still waiting, giving an annoyed side look and just wishing that the panther would let it out.

"A pornstar." Sam said, presenting his arms wide like it was actually a good idea and a pleasant surprise.

George didn't shift his expression anywhere, asking the question with a low and threatening tone.

"... Come again?"

Sam snorted, then presenting his arms wide again, trying to get the wombat excited, knowing he was going to most likely end up getting punched at this rate.

"A pornstar. I am here to be... A porn star. It's my new calling. This dream I'm keeping. Sorry."

The wombat sighed, rolling his eyes and speaking bluntly.

"... Lad, I truly do frown on your inappropriate humor from time to time but this has to take the cake. I'm knackered. Bloody hell. Out with the truth and rid of the games."

Sam gave an awkward smirk along with the most nervous chuckle ever, clearing his throat and speaking honestly with his hands behind his back.

"There is no game, George. I'm... I told you, I was going to be sorry. I'm very sorry now. But I say it as it is."

The wombat was getting tired of this, wiping the sweat again off his face and speaking.

"... Mister Sam-"

"What, you think I wouldn't be up for it?" Sam asked, trying to shove the humor in just to calm himself down.

The wombat shook his head, restlessly shoving the sweaty napkin back to his pocket and speaking.

"I swear on earth and sky and whatever lies between the two, I will get my cane from Furdon and beat you up with it, if you don't start talking seriously-"

"What? You saying my dick is too small for it? You have seen it. You can say it is an average enough. Maybe a bit over. And even if it would be small, that would be body shaming. Are you body-shaming me, George? You were meant to be a gentleman-" The panther kept going with a sneaky smile until George closed his eyes and spoke angrily.

"I will use two canes, to double the bruises, Mister Sam, I will-"

"GEORGE, LOOK AT ME. I am not fucking shitting you here, alright? I came to this island to follow my dream, that I've had for longer than any of the other ones." the panther tried to explain, finally fixing the smirk defense off his face.

"... SOD OFF LAD; you have never talked about such a dream-" The wombat began in annoyance.

"Would you? I learned how to keep my callings hidden the moment my parents started crushing them down without mercy." The panther said stated back as a fact.

The wombat gave an amused and sarcastic laugh, before sighing and speaking.

"Let's assume for one second that this isn't some social experiment you are doing to shock me and write on the internet later on-"

"No tricks-"

"You cannot be a... A porn star, if you are in med school. Your father and mother would not agree to it. Less than your dreams of being police or surfer or anything else. You know how they already feel about your activities in your free time. Your over rampaging hormones are the reason you mostly fail your studies-"

"I quit it." The panther said sternly in between.

"... You quit... What?" The wombat asked, not understanding.

The panther rubbed the back of his head, sounding apologizing.

"I quit med school this morning. I signed the paperwork, I took out my funds, and... Yeah."

The wombat chuckled first, the panther chuckling with him for a moment, but not smiling.

George kept on his amused face for a full eight seconds, until he saw that the panther was absent of truly laughing with him. He was looking apologizing as one could.

And then... The Wombat exploded; his chuckle gone.

"YOU QUIT?!" He yelled in confusion.

The panther began lying, knowing that it would be terrible to tell the true source of the money he had with him.

"And I took a loan from the bank. George... There is no med school in Remby. Or college. Or a lot of education overall. This place... It is a little bit different, and I'm sure you have caught onto that by now. Being smart as you are."

"... YOU QUIT?!" The wombat yelled again, shaking his head and sounding angry and betrayed, wondering if this was really happening.

"Look, medicine and all that shit ain't for ME. I am finally trying to build something for myself here-"

The wombat gave a hand signal for the panther to stop blabbering, yelling back at him in confusion.

"How IN THE HELL, did the banker allow you to take such a sum out of their- Oh, heavens. Ooohh, nononon, Mister Sam!" The wombat yelled, looking the panther in the eye for a moment like a hawk, and feeling like he figured it out.

"What?!" The panther asked confusedly.

"You didn't do any sexual favors to the banker, did you?! I know you! Do not tell me that you did something like that, because that is against the law, and I am not mentally prepared to fight in court, if-"

"Eeeeey, what kind of a guy you take me for? You think I really would-" The panther began, actually sounding offended.

"Oh, hell, mister Sam! You totally did do a sexual favor to him, oh for the love of! - You can't keep your dick in your pants for one day?!" The wombat began, feeling like it was now clear as a day.

"George! In any other case, you would be right... But not in this. I took that loan by vouching for the person himself about my case, my dad's name. You know his relationship with the bank. They trusted me enough to give me the money." The panther lied, but it made sense. His father was one of the richest clients of the town bank.

The wombat felt his jaw hang lower as he spoke slowly, feeling like his head was hurting.

"... You took a student loan for the college that doesn't even exist! What do you- Oh bollocks! Your father is going to be furious! So that is what this is all about!"

"... I... N-not in a sense" The panther tried to mumble back.

"He got the call from the bank and now he is going to skin your fur off after doing his research on Remby, finding out that there is no college. AND THAT YOU QUIT THE MED SCHOOL! Oh, Sam, what have you done?! I can't save you from this! I'm going to have to take you back right away!" The wombat yelled desperately, waving the panther off to follow him like they were on a clock now.

"... I knew you would say that." the panther said, sounding a bit sad, but didn't know why. This was very much an appropriate and expected reaction to his news.

"Of course, I would! Why do you have to create such a mess?! Oh, I have been foolish and blind! I should have known that something was off with this!" The wombat said, now feeling he was the idiot.

"George-"

"Mister Sam, you are going to still pay me for this circus that you put me through, I am the only one who can do some damage prevention by talking to your dad first, and then, we take a plane, and-"

"GEORGE!"

The panther had yelled once more, the wombat looking agitated and expecting the panther to say his piece, as he clearly had something to say to justify all this.

The panther tripped on his words, his mind battling for the right way to explain all this.

"... I... Fuck. Fucking hell. Shit. Look, I... dad doesn't know, okay? He doesn't know." The panther said embarrassedly, knowing it was even worse.

"... Doesn't know about what, exactly!?" George asked scaredly now, wanting specifics.

"The loan. The bank thing. The college thing. George, he... He doesn't even know where I am. Or where you are right now. The only thing he knows right now is that I have quit the med school. That is the only thing that he knows. And that is why he is calling you for. He might suspect that you are with me or have seen me at least." The panther admitted, feeling like shit.

And it felt even worse when the wombat took a deep breath, looking fearful now and rather lost.

"... Mister Sam... I am hurt. You have killed me here. If what you are saying is true, I will lose my job as your family's personal lawyer after all these years, IF I don't shove you and myself to the next plane back home. Do you think it is funny, to pull a load of bollocks like this?! I know lawyers have to go through a lot of shit, pardon my fucking language, lad! But this is something else! We are going, now. And the queen give me the strength to survive this phone call without burning alive! AS IF THIS SUN WASN'T ALREADY FUCKING MELTING MY BRAIN LIKE A BLOODY POPSICLE!"

The panther looked a bit spooked now, even the panting wombat looking apologizing right away. He very rarely yelled, or even cursed. But this situation was really as bad as it sounded. And he wanted to make things right.

"George... I am not going." The panther said, closing his eyes and knowing this was the last thing Geroge wanted to hear from him.

And the moment the wombat saw that the panther meant what he said, he spoke with a threatening tone, getting tired of this resistance he was not remotely ready to take right now.

"... Boy, I will drag you through the street-"

"You do not need to be employed by my father anymore. From this day on... You will work for me. Only me. As my personal lawyer." The panther said like it had been the plan all along, trying to stay calm and serious.

"... Have you lost your bloody mind?" The wombat asked, feeling insulted.

"Why? What is wrong with that option?" Sam asked, not understanding.

"Son... You cannot afford my services for even a year-" The wombat began like it was the biggest fact.

"I will give you ten thousand as forwarding payment. That should cover up about two months, right? I'll make it two thousand on top. That is twelve thousand for two months. Sound better?" The panther asked without hesitation.

The wombat raised his eyebrows, shaking his head and looking at the panther-like the offer was crazy.

"... FOR WHAT? What do you need legal representation in here for?! This is an island in the middle of the ocean, and you have never struck me as a criminal! What else would you need me for legally, besides making sure that your freaking condo deal goes properly?"

"I... I don't, George. I don't need any of that-"

"Then what are you-"

"I need support." The panther said it like was the only appropriate way to put it.

"... Support." The wombat repeated, sounding baffled.

"... Someone that will... Watch behind my back and make sure that I don't do anything stupid." The panther stated with a smile that died just as it came after the wombat started yelling.

"... MISTER SAM... THIS! THIS IS THE MOST STUPID THING YOU HAVE DONE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!"

But instead of seeing it that way, the panther spoke back defyingly.

"... No, George. This is the best thing I have done in my whole life. I can feel it. And I know it's true. I feel it in my heart, man. I will see this through."

"... I was right. You have lost your bloody mind." The wombat said, now actually needing to sit down. He laid down slowly to gather his thoughts, feeling dizzy.

The panther hesitated for a moment, squatting down and speaking to the wombat with a hopeful smile.

"George. I need you here, man. I do. Twelve thousand. two months. That is six thousand a MONTH. And all you need to do is support me."

The wombat spoke tiredly, ripping the napkin from his pocket again in agitation.

"... Mister Sam... You insult me by thinking I'm stupid. I think I have your true intent figured out here. You are going to need me to control the storm and battle in court the moment the bank doesn't get its loan back. Oh, you think that your father will pay it for them? Most likely he will. And then, he will sue you. And then, you have truly broken the ties between you and your father."

"George... I intend to pay every last dollar back to that bank." The panther vouched, laying his paw on the wombat's shoulder but had it shaken off right away, the wombat speaking loudly in anger.

"... With what bloody money, lad?! You just gave half your loan to me. Which is money that I can't even take because then I would be part of your scheme! I will burn too."

"BUT WHAT if I do get their money back?" The panther asked like it would surely happen as clear as a day.

"HOW?!" The wombat asked like there was no way.

"... By doing what I came here to do in the first place! What I have been trying to come here to do for my whole life!" The panther stated like it was meant to be.

"..." The wombat was quiet, having totally forgotten in the first place until the panther reminded him with an excited and confident tone.

"To do porn. Gay porn, straight porn, whatever porn. I will become rich. This whole island... It is the mecca of the porn industry. It is the hottest thing right now, and I am not talking about the sun that is melting you right now. I will become famous. I will get the money that is needed, and more. And I will keep you on my payroll, so you won't have to legally represent anyone else anymore from this day on, but me. Only me. And you know that it is less stressful work than working for my dad, who whips your back and treats you like a slave, and never treats you the way I treat you! As a friend!"

The wombat closed his eyes, slowly shoving the napkin back to his pocket and spoke back with an emotional tone.

"... I... Am speechless. Are you even listening to what you are saying right now? How fickle this plan of yours is?"

"George, think about it! It is perfect! We can both be free of my greedy and grumpy asshole of a father, and we can both live in here, do what we do, and build something new." The panther said, trying to create the enthusiasm.

"I... Will rather die, than move into this tropical hell for the rest of my life to support your porn dream. Bloody hell, mate!"

"Oh, come on, give it a chance. And there are cold showers as much as you want. Maybe cut off some of that fur layer and lose some of that overweight you have, even as much as your daddy body can be kinda attractive-"

The wombat put his paw against the panther's muzzle so he wouldn't have to hear one more word pouring out.

"Mister Sam... I have supported you in many things through your life-" The wombat stated like this was not going to happen.

"Ugh, come on, man!" The panther grunted, standing back up and shaking his head.

"And this one... Is insanity. The world-"

"Isn't a movie! Yes, yes. Your muzzle moves and my father talks. Fuck... like, can't you even once in your life, lighten up, and see the opportunity that I am offering you." The panther desperately said.

"You are offering me criminality and getting fired! -" The wombat stated like the panther was an idiot for not seeing it.

"And giving you a new life in exchange!" The panther added like it was truly a good idea.

"Oh, for whiskers and tea and cursed sea, things are not that simple! I can't leave my old world behind! -"

"Yes, you can! Look how easy it was for me! I am here! And I am free! Free like a fucking bird!" The panther yelled, wanting the wombat to see his way of things.

"Queen give me strength..." The wombat said, wanting to just be buried in the sand.

"... George... I will not leave. There is nothing you can do to force me to. No words. No promises. No threats. You know it is true. You can't inform the cops, because my loan is legit. All that is written that it is a loan for being a student. That can be vague enough. I signed the date to be next year. That gives me plenty of time, to establish my new career here and get things running. Like a motor, George. Like a mothafucking motor, you know!" The panther said, tapping the door of the sportscar on top to make his point across, hurting his finger accidentally and giving small awkward curse and chuckle.

The wombat rubbed his sweaty face, sounding defeated.

"... This is not happening."

"... Look around you, man. It already did. I'm sorry that I put your through this shit and I know it is not fair, and it sounds insane to you-"

"This is not happening-" The wombat repeated.

"But I am offering you... And opportunity here. A job. Hell, a condo to share. And promise for future riches-"

"Lad, has it ever occurred to you for one minute in your life that you can't solve all your problems by fucking?" The wombat asked, one hundred percent done with this panther's attitude.

The panther gave a sneaky smile and joked to lighten up the mood.

"... No... But I mean, you need a cameraman too, in this case. You can volunteer. Although the idea makes me kind of uncomfortable-"

The wombat hissed at the panther now, truly in a brink of snapping.

"Mister Sam, I will beat you with the cane, I am serious. One more word. You are making me burst my head in half the right now, and this heat along with this horrible news is making my day bloody worse than it is. So, tell me one actual reason without the clown act and empty promises, of why I should stay and support this absolutely unreliable and insane profession choice for you, and quit my job with your father?"

The panther saw that this time, he had to truly be serious and make his case clear. He needed George on this island. And his intentions for that were just as George had said. Not as a lawyer.

"... This is going to sound a bit too emotional for my taste and maybe a lowkey a bit gay as well-"

"These are your last words, so make them a prayer, lad. I am serious." The wombat warned, balling his fist.

The panther gave a bit afraid look at the wombat, wondering if he had the guts to really hit him in his anger, so he fixed the smirk off his face and spoke with an emotional and honest tone now to calm the wombat down.

"... Because if you truly wanted to ignore my promises and this offer, you would have already left. For how I see it, you have two options. To stay with me. And trust me. Or go back home, get yelled at by dad, and most likely get fired. I suggest the first option. And you know, no matter how much you hate me for putting your though this... You know it is the right call to make."

The wombat spoke back quietly.

"... I am not as desperate to grab your option as you think, Mister Sam."

"No, you are not... But this is where we get to the emotional and really honest part-"

"I don't think I want to hear-"

"You have been more father to me than my own one ever was. To be honest... I've always felt like you were the older brother I never had, looking after me. Because you care about what happens to me. And you know most of the time, I can be stupid as hell. I know I am asking you a lot. Hell, I am begging you, George... But I need you to support me on this. Not as a lawyer. But as my friend and my older brother. Because you care about me, and I care about you enough to not let you go back home to be yelled at and back whipped, without offering you another door to go through."

This time the wombat was actually looking a bit taken aback by such a statement, having never felt that the panther had it in him to say something like that aloud. It was rather touching, and he knew on some level that the feeling was somewhat mutual, in its own weird way. But hearing it at a moment like this without a hint of sarcasm or lie was unexpected.

"..." The wombat truly didn't know what to say back, but before he even had the chance to do so, seeing the panther truly looking humble and hopeful in front of him after such kind piece of mind, someone broke the touching moment off.

Out of nowhere, someone new came into the scene, announcing his arrival with a joyful attitude.

"Hellloooo, guys! What can iiii, do for you two today?!"

He was merely thirty-year-old red panda, having a name tag on him. The name spelled Roger Harris.

The red panda had a rather unique fur tones on him, having nothing but crimson red and white spots all around him, especially around the tail. There was no black fur to be seen which exactly made the sight so rare to see. He was a very kind looking fella and dressed neatly. He had a white button shirt with a collar and a blue tie, along with a green pocket pen and paper folder in his paw. His fur cut on top of the head was smooth, slightly flamboyant wave to the right side. He wore khaki pants with a dark brown belt, and on top of that, a small silver wristwatch.

He was lean by his physique, and his overall stance was professional. Judging by the bicycle against the nearby wall, it was his.

George excused his manners for sitting down on the pavement, collecting himself up with Sam's help.

"Bad knees. Pardon, young man. Should be more representable in this situation." The wombat explained, feeling annoyed again as this conversation was not nearly over and this was not the right time to rent a car anymore.

The red panda gave an amused chuckle and spoke.

"Ha, as if sitting down would be something to apologize. Is all good. So, you guys like this car?"

"Fuck yes-" the panther began, the wombat cutting him off bluntly.

"No."

"... Well, that is a dilemma, I guess. Feel free to browse around the selection as much as you want."

"Thank you. We going to need some time here, mister... Harris." The wombat said, squinting his eyes to see the name tag.

"I gotchu, boys. Just tell me when you two done contemplating, I'll be in my office." The red panda stated carefree, bowing and preparing to take his leave until the panther spoke.

"Yo, hol up... I'm taking that one." The panther said quickly.

The wombat behind him looked angry, about to protest no matter what the choice was. He was still on the line of dragging Sam back home, and still intended to do so.

"Which one, sir?" The red panda asked with interest.

The panther winked an eye, pointing at the car two lots to the right from theirs.

It was a brown Muttstang, around from the year 1972.

"... For real?" The red panda asked with an impressed tone.

"If I may have a say in this, this man is just kidding around." The wombat stated annoyedly.

"Ignore him. We only live once after all. How much is the rent on that for a day?"

"That will beeee... Let me double-check..." The owner began, reading through his papers.

"Mister Sam. This is not a wise choice-" George began threateningly, the panther clearly acting like the wombat had no choice but to take his offer and stay on the island. The conflict inside the wombat was real.

"That'll beeee... three hundred a day." The red panda said happily.

"... I'll have it for three days." The panther said after two seconds of thinking, making George close his eyes and cursing mentally.

"Damn, okay, mister. That'll be nine hundred. Plus, a hundred for the insurance cost. Be sure not to have a dent on it. I love the car, personally. Took me years to find this specific model."

"I will treat it like a queen." The panther said with a suave tone.

"Good to hear, misteeerr..." The red panda gave a small chuckle at that, taking notice of the tone and writing something up already on his paper sheet.

"Sam. Sam Riggs."

"Mhhm. There we go. Alrighty, mister Riggs. Just follow me to my office right after me and we can sign up the paperwork and ill hand out the key. Sound good?" The red panda suggested with a friendly tone.

"Sounds like a deal. George. Be a good man and wait a second." The panther said, feeling like this was the most perfect escape ever.

"I will have to excuse my friend here for a minute, Mister Harris. He will be right with you after." The wombat said, but his whole expression telling differently.

"... It's okay." Sam assured to the confused panda.

The panda snapped his pen once from the button, giving an understanding nod and speaking with a smile.

"... Well, alright then. I guess I can grab a soda while waiting."

As the red panda turned around, his white and red striped tail danced behind him, his tight khaki pants showing the nice and bubbly form of his butt, the panther staring at it for a while and speaking quietly after him.

"Cute guy."

"Turn around and look at me in the eye, lad." The wombat ordered sternly.

The panther felt the chills as the tone already told what the wombat was going to decide.

Sam slowly turned around and saw the wombat staring into his soul, saying just one word.

"No."

The panther took a long breath, rubbing the back of his neck and spoke quietly.

"Just hear me out this one last time... And if you say no after all of that... Then I guess we part ways."

"... Damn you, lad." The wombat stated in anger.

But after there were no more comments, he gave a small nod and crossed his arms, hearing the panther out this one last time.

"George. I need you in this. You are not able to drag me out of this. I am a man already and I make my own choices. I already told you how it is. You can hate me as much as you want, and it is totally justified. It is a shitty thing I did. But you can take this chance that I have given you. For all my life, you have seen that if I have a gift on something, it is being a perverted rascal. And you know that if I channel all that to making a profit on an island WHICH IS KNOWN from making a profit out of it the most compared to any other place in the world... Then at least you have to give me a chance. My father is a cunt. A sad thing to admit. I love him, but he is a cunt. And you only don't say it out loud because you respect him. And I get that, man. You always put your profession over everything. This time, I ask you to do something for ME... And I know I never ask anything. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life here. It is a ridiculous thing to ask. But I CAN give you a job and I CAN keep this promise. And I can prove it to you. I will give you a two-month deal. Two months. And IF during that short time, I have not managed to make any kind of money for myself with my... My videos... Like an actual good sum of money... I will pack my bags, we go straight back home, I will go back to med school and start from scratch, talk father on taking you back as their client, as you know that my mom adores you, it's not impossible... And we will forget all of this and on top of that... I will owe you for the rest of my life. IF... IF this doesn't work out the way I want." The panther finally finished, gasping breath as it was almost like a speech, he had practiced a long time.

"... You have planned this whole thing more than just a few days, haven't you? YOU knew... that I would react the way I did... And you did it all anyway."

"... George... What do you want me to say, man? Yes, yes, I did. And it makes me a shit person but you are the only one who has always found a way to forgive me shittyness." the panther admitted, smiling a bit on top.

"..." The wombat looked serious and angry, but couldn't clearly deny the words.

"Just tell me... yes... Or no?" The panther asked finally, feeling like this was going to hurt.

The wombat slowly took threatening steps towards the panther, Sam preparing his stance and feeling like he might have to eat a swing of a fist in the worst case. He had never seen the wombat this angry in his life.

"... Do you really believe you can do this? To hire me and make a living here?" The wombat asked with a serious tone, really needing to hear clean confidence.

The panther swallowed loudly and nodded.

"Two months. And if I fail... Well... I'm pretty sure you already cached all the terms."

The wombat relaxed his tensed shoulders, shaking his head and biting his teeth together before exhaling.

"... This is insanity."

"George... Come on, man. Trust me. I will make this up for you. We will... I WILL... payback to that bank... And you remain as my faithful lawyer."

Before the wombat could answer...

His phone rang again.

"I shaaall ooooncee moove to uptooown, and gaatheer sooome firewoood-"

The wombat closed his eyes, reaching for his phone and giving one last, annoyed look at the panther.

Sam was backing away from the wombat, giving the peace sign with his fingers and wishing the wombat luck as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, George. You do what you got to do. It is either him... Or me. But I trust you do what you always do. The right choice. And I will make the same for you... Now. That paperwork waits." The panther announced, pointing his thumb behind him at the glass building.

He then turned around, escaping from the scene by jogging towards the building, leaving the wombat alone in the sun.

He slowly started to dig out his phone, giving a defeated whimper of desperation, as he knew that this phone call was going to be the most awkward one in his life.

"Damn you, mister Sam... Just damn you."

LATER IN THE OFFICE

Notorious B.I.G. - Sky's the Limit (instrumental)

(youtube)

The panther walked into the place, feeling the air conditioner breeze against his fur pleasantly and welcoming him in nicely. He felt for a moment rather bad for the wombat, who surely could have appreciated this air a lot more.

The red panda was on a phone call with someone at the end of the glass-windowed office, sitting on his sturdy and wide steel desk. His laptop was on, playing some ambient lofi music on low sound to make a somewhat relaxing atmosphere inside the place. That along with the desk fan that was swaying side to side on the corner next to some white bookcase. The slider curtains were blocking most of the view and sunlight into the place, but the bright and yellow ceiling lights made it look warm as the outside was.

The place was filled with plastic plant pots and on the right window side, there was a small aquarium. It had to be the most homely looking car rental office he had ever stepped in. Not that he had been in many during his life.

The red panda gave a thumbs-up sign for the panther silently to signal that the call was nearing its end, as he was waving his legs back and forth the same time. The panther sat down at the halfway of the place with a smile, choosing a pink metal bench with some trademark logo in it.

Huh. Comfy.

The panther smiled casually, feeling like being just a moment away from George put him out of the pressure. He could only imagine the storm his father was releasing on the poor guy right now, but he had to trust the Wombat to stay and trust him.

Because if he would not be there once he got out... It would be a hard thing to face, but understandable. Yet... He wanted to believe that George would not abandon him.

"Alright... Yes, mister Malcolm, the car... Right. Okay, Got it. Naah, it's fine. Have a pleasant day."

The panda closed the call with a smile that died right after, saying one word on the phone.

"Prick."

"Ha! Tough customer, eh?" The panther asked with a smirk.

"Overly rich and pompous one, that's for sure. A little bit of money and they think they own the world." The panda added, laying the phone on the desk and crossing his arms.

"Maybe they do, who knows." Sam chuckled.

"That ya dad outside?" The panda asked out of interest, pointing at the door.

"Nah," Sam said and sighed.

"Boyfriend?" The panda asked with interest.

The panther stretched a bit, his stomach showing slightly, the panda peeping that.

"... Dude, he is almost a hundred years old. Like literally. Turns ninety-one soon." Sam said, giving a yawn.

"You never know. Love doesn't always discriminate age. We love who we love. A few years in between doesn't change feelings." The panda pointed out genuinely.

The panther looked at the panda with amused and same time bored expressions.

"Deep lessons of love on car sales department these days." Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"HAaha! Sometimes you find the most inspirational speeches from unexpected places." The panda pointed out with an optimistic tone.

"Or the most cringy ones." Sam snorted out.

"Aaa, you didn't need to do me like that. Was it that bad?" The panda chuckled awkwardly.

"Nah, I guess. I'm a bit uptight right now, dude. Long flight. That out there is my lawyer. I had a short argument with him. Legally advising against renting such an expensive ride and yadayada."

"I see. You often take lawyers on car rentals?" The panda asked like it was rather out of the ordinary.

"Come's with the privilege of being almost a family member," Sam explained.

"Ah, cool. He talked you out of renting that one and settling for something cheaper?" The panda asked with a smile.

"Nah. I guess I can be stubborn sometimes. I'm still taking it." Sam said with a grin.

"Sound's good then! I guess I'll take out these papers then after all. I can fill out most of the stuff, so you can just relax. There is coffee right there on the table if you want some along with some candy bars." The panda said with a smile, nodding at the table's way.

"Candy bars, eh? This like the most generous car rental I've ever been to." Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah, well... We really generous people overall. And I shouldn't eat those myself. Took me a year to lose my belly and get into remotely normal shape. Banana chocolate is a bitch to get rid of." The panda shrugged.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, you shaped just fine. Extra meat under fur is not always bad for you. That your bike outside?"

"Yeah. That thing is the reason I lost weight. Owe a lot to it, I'd say. Amazing biking trails around the place."

"Huh. Good for you then. Congrats and all that."

"Thank you." The red panda said with a smile, his tail waving around, pleased for the random compliment.

"You welcome, cute boy. Damn, that coffee smells good. Harris, wasn't it?" The panther randomly asked with a flirting smile, testing waters.

The moment the red panda got called cute, he slowly lowered his paper sheets to his lap for a moment and stopped writing, giving a short and longing look at the panther who was taking out a might for himself. The panda smiled a bit, biting his underlip a bit, taking his gaze back on papers and continuing to write.

"... Yes. Roger Harris."

"You the owner?" Sam asked, pouring the coffee into his mug.

The panda shook his head slightly and sighed.

"Nope. Employee. Boss is on a deep-diving trip and has only two workers on the payroll. We don't really need a lot of staff since not many mammals rent cars these days. It costs more to keep these beauties outside than what we get from renting them. But the owner is wealthy as hell, so he doesn't care. And I'm his grandson, so... Privileges of a bit more carefree working ethics and all that."

"But the internet says this place is swarming with tourism all the time. I'd imagine that you guys would rent cars quite often." Sam said, a bit confused.

"Not truly. Most tourists want to walk, bike or skate around. This island is best to experience by the feet if you know what I mean?" Roger chuckled.

"... Huh. You lived here long then?" Sam asked with interest.

"For about a good half of my life, yeh."

"Well, maybe you could show me around the place with a bike sometime then." Sam winked.

The panda, straightened his collar a bit, feeling like just the look the panther was giving made the air a bit hotter.

"... You bike?"

"No... But I could give it a shot. I'm very open-minded." Sam said with a suave tone.

"... I'll keep that in mind." The panda said back with the same, alluring expression.

They both looked at each other for a while, feeling the measurement of the vibes in between and just staying like that. After a moment, the panda let his tail dance a bit before turning back to look at his paper, snapping the pen out.

"Your birthday?" The panda asked politely.

"Eight of June, year nine four," Sam said, sipping his coffee now.

"... Summerboy huh?" The panda asked quietly.

"I guess so," Sam said back, humming pleasantly from the taste of the coffee.

"... Place of birth?"

"Cullenville. Usa."

"... Never heard."

"It's a small town."

"Got it."

"Anything else needed? Hight? Weight?" Sam asked with a grin.

"... NNnoo, doesn't ask any of those... Too bad. Let me juuust... Date of rental... Amount... Three days?" The panda asked just to be sure.

"Three days. Gonna get me a condo from here to live in for a while. As long as I can afford anyway." Sam added.

"... You here on a working and holiday visa?" The panda asked with genuine interest.

"... You could say that again. But I am moving here."

"Wait, really?" The panda asked with an interested smile and lifted his brow.

"Yeah," Sam said back casually.

"... As in to live?"

"That's the plan, yeah. Here to stay. Hope it will have me. Damn, this coffee is really good." Sam chuckled.

"Thanks... and if it is fitting in you worried about, don't be. A guy looking like you... You will be surely welcomed pleasantly around the island, mister Riggs." The panda said with a slightly flirty but awkward tone.

It was clear that this panda was a bit unsure if there was something going on here, but Sam picked up on the cute and awkward flirting attempt, asking a question with a smirk.

"... A guy looking like me?"

"A humble compliment, man." The panda defended with an awkward chuckle.

"... Hope so. This part of your moves to become an employer of the year? Compliments for tourists?" The panther asked with a tease.

"... For some of them." The panda answered, trying to calm his sudden heartbeat down.

"... Right." Sam said, starting to test the waters even more out of interest. This panda was rather cute, trying to act all professional but clearly checking him out.

"Well, if you are indeed moving here, I can suggest multiple places. Depending on your wallet of course." The panda pointed out, trying to go smoothly.

"Rather personal info to ask." The panther said back with a smirk.

Now the smile was gone from the panda as he realized it indeed had been a bit out of the ordinary.

"O-oh, pardon. I guess I wasn't thinking-"

"Dude. I'm kidding around. It's all good." Sam laughed shortly, the panda relaxing a bit.

"... I see. Well, we have some of the apartment flyers lying around on the wallboard at the lobby to the right. But personally, I'd recommend the beach bungalows. Very costly but the atmosphere is..." The panda was trying to come up with the word.

"... Sexy?" Sam asked with a flirty gaze.

"... I... I guuuess that is a word for it, mister Riggs." The panda smiled back awkwardly.

"Just Sam." The panther winked.

"... Sam. Sorry, have to follow the professional standards." The panda said back.

"... Aiiight. Would it be against professional standards if I'd politely ask to cool down a bit? I love the warm air, but I just love this air condition." Sam asked, now totally starting to break the water instead of testing it.

"I, don't think I follow-" The panda began until Sam started to unbutton his shirt.

The red panda gazed on the sight, as the black fur and nicely toned chest and upper body presented itself. The wide shoulders became bare, as the panther was wearing nothing from up the waist. He purposefully flexed his muscles a bit on the process, letting his musky fur breathe some circling air with ease.

The panda bit his underlip and tried not to stare with heavy eyelids, muttering back with a slow tone.

"By all... Means."

Image

"Thanks. Really needed this." The panther said with a pleased tone, sipping his coffee a bit in between and giving the hintful look at the panda. He knew that the waters were getting warmer, judging by the look on the panda's face.

"... Damn." The red panda said quietly to himself trying to force his gaze back on the paper.

"Ah... These fans are doing good work." The panther hummed, stretching out and laying his shirt on the table for a moment, drinking on his coffee.

When the red panda realized that he was almost done with the paperwork, there was only one last place to mark out with the info.

"I aammm.. Going to need your driver's license. Gonna need all the numbers and stuff in the form."

"Sure thing, Roger." The panther said smoothly, starting to walk towards the red panda.

The panda was fixing his posture as he was sitting on the edge of the table, his pen ready to fill out the parts. He couldn't help but to feel the lump grown on his throat out of excitement he tried to hide, as the good looking panther kept approaching.

His eyes widened a bit as the panther came more than close, literally standing inches away from him and looking at him with half-lidded eyes and digging out his pocket.

"I'm sure I'll find it soon enough."

"... Thh... Take your time, man." Roger said quietly, not able to focus on the paper anymore, as his eyes traveled all around the strong chest and stomach of the panther. Sam let the red panda soak in the sight for a good moment before reaching the plastic card from his left pocket. He slowly took it out, handing it to the panda.

"Got it."

Roger slowly reached for the card with his paw, his warm and dreamy smile finally coming back up to meet with his customer's eyes. He took the card without a word, reading it for a moment in silence.

He then hummed in wonder, starting to fill out the paper with the needed info.

But his eyes kept looking at the panther's naval area from time to time. He tried to control the growing pressure in his pants, as this well-toned panther's musk was finding it's way into his nose, fuming him up with sexual tension that was already rather heavy in the air.

"... Nice picture." Roger said quietly with an awkward chuckle, checking out the photo on the card.

"... Thanks." Sam said back quietly.

The panther saw that the panda despite his clear interest in him, was way too unsure about making any kind of real move or hint to drive this feeling forward, so Sam did what he knew best. Be his own, self-confident person, and boldly made the first move.

"You know..." Sam began quietly as the panda was almost done filling the blanks.

The panther slowly reached to grab Roger's blue tie by the end, speaking soothingly.

"Anything else you need from me to fill out on the form?" The panther asked, coming a bit closer now, the red panda having to spread his legs just so the sudden approach was possible.

"... I-I I think I am almost done h-here... Hehe... Amm..." Roger mumbled, not able to hold his nervous smile and racing heart in check, watching as the panther kept playing with the tie playfully.

"You sure you don't need anything else? I'm sure I can still fill something out." The panther hinted. The red panda could do nothing but chuckle awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and feeling as the pressure in his khaki jeans was getting unbearable, his member giving excited twitches as it was pressed against the right side of his inner tight.

Sam could clearly see it, having scoped that one out easily. The tight pants this panda was wearing were betraying him.

"You know sometimes I've heard..." Sam began, letting go of the tie and moving his paws to grab his belt.

The red panda felt his heart race and his upper teeth bite on his underlip as he looked down, following with focus as the panther started to undo his own belt buckle.

"That to sign a deal, you have to do a handshake. But for what I have read about this island... You guys are known for doing greetings in more than a few ways." The panther kept going, having fully undone his belt and bringing his fingers on the edges of his jeans, the panda not able to take off his eyes from the area and swallowing as he spoke quietly with a smile.

"... Hhhmmm... But not everything you always read from the internet Is true..."

"Agreed... I guess I just have to trust my gut here... And see if I get the reaction I am..." The panther stopped, slowly pulling his jeans and underwear down just enough to let his downstairs breathe bare.

His flaccid member flopped out for the red panda to see; the tip slightly messed from after pre leaking due to a fap session on the airplane. The musk released itself as the black tuft of hair above his bare uncut cock felt the fan breeze around the place, the panther finishing his sentence with a self-satisfied smile after seeing the red panda's eyelids lower down almost closed and his mouth opening a bit.

"Hoping for."

"... Fuck." The red panda whispered with an impressed and lusty tone, staring at the flaccid and smooth looking member of the panther's just hang out for eyes to marvel on.

"Hhmh, since you renting a car for me, I might let you rent this any way you want, dude."

"... Haaff, damn. That... That sooounds really tempting. Fuck you look nice..." Roger huffed out, swallowing a bit of flowing drool in his mouth, as it was gathering rapidly just by looking at the dick in front of him.

The red panda had to force his eyes away from the prize, as he had to sway a bit to the left to see past the panther.

Sam felt his flirting smile turn into puzzled one, wondering what the panda was hesitating for.

"Nervous?" Sam asked, finding the attitude cute.

"Very. I don't... Do this often. But it's not the... I don't know how to put this, man." The panda muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and swinging his legs stressed back and forth, battling the urge to grab Sam's dick into his palm to feel it.

"... You sure seem comfortable with it anyway. Just lay it on me, dude. What's wrong?" Sam asked with interest.

"N-nah, I mean yeah I do... But I mean... Doesn't create a good image if some customer walks in. I can't afford to lose this job. -"

"Oh, I get it. Sorry man. Thought we were on the same level here. When I'm horny I don't always think things through-" Sam muttered, sounding a bit disappointed until Roger waved his paw and started to speak quickly in an apologizing tone.

"I-I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've been caught of doing that on job time, but... But like, it's not even that, more so the fact that... I mean, your lawyer. He doesn't seem to have a good time out there and if I wanted to... Hell, I damn sure want to get on my knees and suck your dick..." The red panda explained.

"Hhmmm?" Sam waited for continuation with a smirk, grabbing his floppy dick and swaying it a bit in his palm playfully.

"... I want to do it for more than a few minutes. It's been ages since I've done it the last time... It would be rude to let your friend outside wait all that time. Dude... Is he okay out there?" Red panda suddenly asked, his lusty smile turning into a genuine wonder.

"Oh, I'm sure George can handle twenty minutes or-"

Sam then turned around just to give a quick gaze but then froze to look at the sight.

George looked desperate and over his head. He was still on the phone with Sam's father, and it was more than clear that the call was not going well. He was under the fire. The wombat was swiping the sweat off his forehead, looking like he was about to have a panic attack if the call would keep going a minute more.

And the guilt hit the panther right away, pushing his horniness away in an instant as he realized how hard this truly had to be for George. He was most likely getting cursed at. And by the desperate looks, George was giving at the building's way, Sam's father clearly wanted his son on the phone. But George knew that it was not going to happen.

"Fuck," Sam said with an actually worried tone, starting to lift his pants up.

"... Yeah... I-in any other situation, I..."

"Yeah, got it. I'm sorry for the whole tease thing, Roger. He needs me back out there. A family matter." Sam huffed out stressed.

"I understand. And don't worry about it. I... I'm sure if... Wait. Gimme a sec. Here Is your license." Roger said quickly, handing over the plastic card to the panther, who was now turning back around to face the panda again. He quickly snatched the card from the paw, stuffing it into his pocket. Roger could not silently deny his sadness overseeing the gorgeous cock getting stuffed back into the pants, as he had swallowed drool this whole time over the need to taste it all over.

"Can I get the keys?" Sam asked, starting to do his belt buckle again.

"O-oh, yeah! Sure thing. I will run to get them from the back. And take this too." Roger said with an oddly hopeful sounding tone.

"Huh?" Sam asked in hesitation, as the panda handed out a piece of paper to the panther.

Before the panther could ask anything else, the panda could not resist a small and eager touch.

Sam felt as the panda touched his hard stomach fur with his paw, letting his fingers travel through the softness and hard muscle. He let it travel up boldly, huffing quietly as he felt around the chest of the panther with adventurous, worshipping touch, looking still excited.

"That is my phone number, Sam. You said you wanted to try riding bikes and see around the place? I can still take on that offer any day you want. Maybe... Uhmm... if you fine with it... I might want to ride something else as well... It's been ages since I've done such... So, I might be rusty... But I'm sure someone hot and sexy as you will manage fine in very tight places, hahaha... You okay with that?" The red panda asked with a hopeful tone, Sam unfolding the paper and seeing a row of digits.

His now stressed mind traveled back on the moment between them, the quick and flirty smile peeking out again as he leaned in a bit close to Roger's face, the panda tensing up and feeling his smile widen and his heart drumming as the panther spoke.

"Sound's good to me. I'll get settled in here first... And then we can go biking."

"P-plan it is then." Roger stuttered back, feeling woozy.

Sam then spoke with a doubtful smile after seeing the panda look so doubtful about this idea on the low.

"... Yo, you good? You seem a bit unsure about all this? You said you were not nervous. Like, if you just want to rent me a car and give fake numbers just to please my horny ass it doesn't need to be that way. Going on an awkward bike ride if you ain't sure about the energy-"

"I-I'm just... I don't... Do stuff with men often. I just broke up with my girlfriend after a two-year relationship two weeks back, so... Yeah. Rusty is highkey where I am at." Roger admitted, exhaling.

Sam looked actually relieved, then just giving playful punch at the panda's shoulder and spoke back.

"Ooooh, I gotchu. That explains. Don't worry, you good. You still want to go riding bikes and other stuff? I'll make it a pleasant time, fo sho." The panther asked and gave light poke on the panda's nose, making Roger mumble back and not able to hold the lusty eye contact anymore due to being a bit embarrassed, having still not stopped rubbing the panther's chest with his paw.

"Hell yeah... I'm more surprised, you know... Like, I am bad at making first moves with anyone about stuff like this... And that a guy sexy as you getting all over me like this, just makes me a bit on my toes."

The panda admitted, chuckling awkwardly on top and feeling like the fumes of the panther's manly musk was driving him crazy, as the throbbing member was begging for freedom from his tight khaki jeans.

Sam then gave a little teasing smirk, nodding his head a bit to the side.

"Don't hold yourself in too high regard, my man. You cute, but I am like this with everyone. My standards are low as hell, I just see something I like, I get to it."

"...O-oh... I see. I'm... I'm nothing special really. I don't know if I live up to your standards." Roger said with rather a sad tone, feeling a bit bad over the fact that the panther just saw him as quick possible fuck to get, just happening to be lucky enough to be on his way. But he had been without sex for months now, so he wasn't about to mess this up and decided to just go along with it, in hope of getting some action, knowing that most likely the panther would find someone way hotter to target before him and not even call the number.

The panther clearly saw a small disappointment, realizing that his straight spoken words were maybe not the most appreciating or gentle ones. He then cleared his throat and spoke back before suddenly giving the panda's paw a rub with his own, as Roger had slowly taken it away from fondling his chest.

"Not saying that you are low by any means. You adorable, Roger. And hey, if this goes well, maybe I get a link on renting cars cheaper." The panther joked.

Roger gave a bit amused and long sigh, speaking with an honest tone.

"Don't tell me that it was half the reason you targeting me here with sexual attention? Because I can't do such a thing."

"Roger, I'm kidding. I just tend to be a bit blunt with my words and I've had the most stressed day of my life. To be honest, this little chat I've had with you has been more pleasant out of the whole shit. Don't worry man, I'll call ya. Show me around. I won't forget." Sam said with snappy tack of his tongue and winked at the panda before putting the paper piece back into his pocket.

"... Okay. I'll hold onto that promise then." Roger said, feeling a bit happier now and nodding with understanding expression. He hopped off the table, making Sam back out a bit to give him space to move, the panda then giving small tap at the chest of the panther while whispering.

"I get the keys from the back. Just a sec."

"... Sound good. And hey." Sam said.

Before Roger could turn around, he felt his eyes widen a bit in jumpscare as a firm slap came from Sam against his asscheek, making him turn around and looking at the smirking panther.

"You got a really nice ass, dude. Biking been good for you."

Roger mumbled something awkwardly, not able to contain his smile as he felt his cheeks burn a bit, taking his leave to fetch the key.

"T-thanks..."

"Maybe I see it soon without the jeans on if I'm lucky." Sam gave as a yell, just before the red panda disappeared through the wooden door, only imagining how the panda smiled after hearing that.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Sam approached cautiously at the wombat, feeling already bad for having left the pleasant company of the panda from the inside.

George... Looked like a wreck. He was covered in sweat, his eyes looked tired, and he was sitting next to the car on the pavement again. He had loosened up his tie, staring at the concrete and still holding the cellphone in his hand.

Sam wanted to say something cheery and witty like always, but this was not the time.

"Did it... Go as bad as I-"

"DON'T... Say a bloody word. Please. Don't... lad, just give me a second here." George said with closed eyes, giving a stop signal with his paw to the panther's way.

"... Sorry." Sam said very quietly, looking sad right away. The tone George was speaking with was enough to realize that he had just been dragged through hell on a line.

The panther leaned against the car, putting his hands in his pockets and feeling the scent of the sea and listening to the seagulls yell in the sky.

As he stared around for the passing mammals in light clothing, he couldn't help but peek out a small smile. The scenery and the energy around him made it hard to feel sad, but it was hard to ignore the situation his friend was going through either.

They just stayed quiet for a solid minute, as the wind kept on breezing around them and the wombat was clearly too occupied with his mind right now to even wipe the sweat off his forehead anymore.

Sam then scratched the top of his head, speaking after a short exhale.

"... Look, George. We can talk about this whole thing and go through it again... But lets at least get driving already. I will get you your beer. Let's park somewhere and you down your cold ones and relax a bit. Get the edge off."

"..." The wombat said nothing, still staring at the concrete, having no reaction whatsoever.

Sam felt a bit awkward, not knowing what else to really say right now. The wombat was quiet for ten seconds, then running his paw across his face, sniffing a bit and clearing his throat.

"I'm going to need a six-pack. Not just one beer." George said quietly.

"... Got you." Sam said, trying not to smile a bit at that. That would get George drunk, which would be a rather rare thing to witness.

"... And a sandwich." George said with a sad tone, sniffing again.

"..." Sam just nodded along.

"... And some... Is... Do they... Do they... Sell weed in gas stations around here?" George asked quietly with a wondering tone.

Sam felt his eyes widen a ton, realizing that the wombat was serious.

"... George... You never smoke. What am I hearing?"

"... It was just a thought." George said, waving the thought off with his paw.

Sam looked around, stopping on leaning against the ride and taking the keys out.

"... How about we just get the beer and I will go through the apartment notifications when we park and choose the best one? So, you can lay your feet down and sleep."

"... I'm going to motel." George said faintly.

"No. George, come on, man. I said we get through this shit together, so you staying with my place the moment I buy it. I am not shoving you into a damn motel." Sam said like it was not an option.

"Maybe I don't want to spend time under the same roof with you right now, mister Sam." George hinted annoyedly.

"... Aaaw, I know you don't mean that." Sam said, kneeling down on the wombat's level and looking apologizing.

"Lad, I am dealing with a lot of emotions right now, and I just need breathing space." George sighed.

"... Look, I am not intending to pester you for the rest of the evening. Most places come with satellite tv. You get to watch space cowboys and drink beer and take your cold shower. I'll be a minimum nuisance or you, that's a promise. I owe you that. Come on, man. Let's get riding." Sam vouched with honest intentions, just feeling bad for the wombat, truly.

"... Why can't I just rewind time back to yesterday when everything was still sane?" George asked almost like a prayer.

"... Goerge. Look at me, man. Come on, just look at me." Sam asked politely.

The wombat looked at the panther hesitantly, sniffing a bit and looking defeated as he did frustrated.

"... I will make this all up to you. I get you your money. And after all that is done, and you still decide that you won't serve me ever again as a lawyer and want to leave with your payment... I am fine with that. I won't hold it against you. But you believe in me more than my own parents do. Otherwise, you would have really beaten me up and dragged me back to the airport. I am not completely hopeless. I am going to become famous here. And I need you to trust me on that."

"..." The wombat sniffed tiredly, gathering himself off from the ground and swiping on his suit to get the dust off.

Sam clicked on the keys, lights blinking on the car and opening the locks from the doors.

Sam nodded excitedly for the wombat to get in.

"Come on, old man. Let's go and get that beer for you. And let's buy a desk fan while we at it to ease your car ride. Sound like a plan?"

As Sam was opening his door, George was circling around the car, speaking back with a skeptical tone.

"... Lad, the way I see it... I have very little choice left."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
